A Phantom's Blood
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom Moonlight crossover. While walking to school Danny is kidnapped and in order to find him, Sam calls in PI Mick St. John to find him, but will secrets be discovered. Final chapter up. Please R&R.
1. Vanished

**A Phantom's Blood**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Moonlight****, this is just for fun.**

**Author's Notes: A Story in honor of Halloween, it has suspense and filled with supernatural goodness. ****I have decided to accept anonymous reviews again so please feel free to leave a review. Thanks goes out to Shining Zephyr and her CSI crossover as they were inspiration for this. Happy Halloween**

**Chapter I: Vanished**

**Danny**

"Six o'clock already," I moaned as I turned over and gazed at my clock as I got up and stretched. Last night had been hectic, I had to face Skulker, Ember, and Johnny 13 all at once and only got a few hours of sleep, so to say I was cranky is an understatement.

Once I was fully awake, I went to the bathroom and pounded on the door, "Come on Jazz I need to get ready for school," I tell my sister who always hogs the bathroom.

"You know you have to wait your turn, Danny," she tells from behind the door as I decide to have breakfast instead.

"Let see, what we have," I tell myself as I open the cupboard and look for some cereal to eat. "Here we go, Lucky Charms," I tell myself as I pour a bowl and sit down to eat breakfast until I heard a crash from the lab.

"Hey Danny, check out my latest invention, I call it the Specter Incinerator, it burns ghosts to a crisp," my dad yells as he races upstairs and with his new toy and burned the table to ashes.

"Looks like Breakfast is cancelled," I said as I got up and went to my room to get dressed and grab my books school. Once I was dressed, I picked up my books, "stupid assignment," I said as I looked at the homework Lancer had given us yesterday; read _Dracula _and write a three page report on the underlying theme. I and my friends were going start reading it after school today.

Once I had everything I needed, I left for school. It was typical October day, the leaves were falling and a cool wind blew through the town.

Every building was decked for Halloween and stores had costumes on display. I never really liked Halloween as I had watched the _Amityville Horror _when I was seven (my parents said it was training for when I become a ghost hunter even if I told that I wanted to be an astronaut) and have nightmares ever since (although since the battle with Dan, I've been more brave and not as frightened as I was).

I look up at the sky and watch the clouds but suddenly my attention is caught with something I heard, "what was that," I say as I look around, whatever it was it didn't trip my Ghost Sense. After a minute of staring and convincing myself that I'm not losing my mind I continue walking.

Halfway to school though I feel something pin me to the ground, "Hey what's going on," I shout as I try to see my attacker but can only see a tall dark figure standing in front me.

"This is almost too easy," the figure hissed as held me by the neck, "Not even worth the effort," he continued sounding disappointed.

"You want a fight, you got it," I told him as I closed my eyes but before I could transform he put his hand on my mouth.

"Nice try, but you're not getting out that easy Phantom," the figure hissed as he lifted me off the ground and spirited me away from the sidewalk.

**Sam**

Something's wrong, Danny didn't wait for me and Tucker to walk to school today, "Tucker, did Danny call you today," I ask my friend as we approached the school. Usually, Danny calls Tucker if he is sick or going to be late so we don't wait up.

"No he didn't, maybe he had to fight a ghost along the way," Tucker suggests as we reach the school.

"But he always calls you if that's the case, something's wrong I can feel it," I told him as we entered and went to our class.

"True, maybe we should keep our eyes open in case we see him," Tucker replies as he walks over to his seat as the bell rang and Mr. Lancer stood up.

"Today we will talk about Bram Stoker and what influenced him to write _Dracula_," he says as talks about how Stoker heard of Vlad Tepes and how it inspired him (which is wrong, he only used Tepes for atmosphere and had already was writing the book when he found out about him).

I couldn't think much during class, I kept worrying about Danny and if he was okay or not. I couldn't stand thinking about him being hurt and every time I try to focus on school all I can see is Danny's face. A few times Mr. Lancer yelled at me and told me to pay attention.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, it was time to go home, but my mind was still not at ease. Danny had not appeared all day and I fear the worst for him.

"Maybe he had to go the hospital or something," Tucker said as we approached the Fenton Works hoping to find out what happened to Danny.

**Tucker**

When we arrived at Danny's, Jazz let us in.

"Hey guys, where's Danny?" she asks as she opens a can of soda in her hand as we walk into the living room.

"We were hoping you knew, he wasn't at school today and never called us to say he wasn't coming. We think he might be in danger," Sam says as she gets out her laptop from her backpack.

Jazz's eyes grew wide as she nearly choked on drink and spat it out in shock, "are you sure," she asks nervously as puts her soda on the table.

"Positive, I have a get feeling that Danny needs help, wherever he is," Sam tells her as she logs onto the Internet.

"We better tell my folks, it's not fair to keep them in the dark," Jazz tells us as she gets up to get her parents. Normally, it was a bad idea to tell them as Danny might be ghost hunting and his parents would attack him thinking Invisobill is evil. This time however Jazz was right, they needed know that Danny was missing.

While she is gone, I turn to Sam on her computer, "What are you doing," I ask as I look at the screen.

"I'm contacting someone to help us," she says as she shows me a picture of a man in his early forties with black hair and blue eyes. "This is Mick St. John; he said to be one of the best Private Investigators in the country. I'm hoping he'll agree to come here and help find Danny," she says as she finishes her email and sends it off to this Mick St. John who hopefully will find Danny alive.


	2. A Call for Help

**Chapter II: A Call for Help**

**Mick**

I had just got home after solving a case, it was a vampire writer attacking his critics, and I was tired and needed to rest.

"Hey Mick, you have mail," I heard the voice of my friend and mentor, Josef, tell me from the living the room.

"Are you reading my emails again," I ask him, not really caring if he did or not as I was too tired to worry about it.

"Just this one, it's from someone called gothgirl198," he said as I walked in and looked at the screen.

"What does it say?" I ask as he calls up the message:

_Dear Mr. St. John,_

_My name is Sam Manson; I am from Amity Park, Illinois and need your help. Today my friend Danny Fenton went missing and I fear that something bad has happened to him. I know Amity is far from LA but I am willing to pay for your transportation both ways and any other expenses that might arise. Please, I fear something bad has happened to him and need your help. Attached are directions to Danny's home where I and his family will be at and the phone number. A speedy response is needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Sam Manson_

"Amity Park, ghost capital USA," Josef teased as he looked it up on the internet.

"You seriously don't believe in ghosts do you?" I asked him, I mean everyone knows ghosts don't exsist.

"Mick, if there is one thing I've learned throughout the centuries, it's don't discredit anything. People don't think vampires exist and here we are," he said pointing to himself smiling. "It might be interesting," he said.

I was thinking about taking the case this Sam seemed upset and something he told me that she wasn't lying but this whole business of ghost was a bit too hard to swallow.

After thinking for a moment before sitting and writing a reply to this Sam telling her that I was going to take her case, "just one last thing to do," I said as I called Beth and told her what was going on.

**Beth**

I was busy finishing the last page of the Vampire Writer story when I noticed my phone was ringing. It was Mick, "Something big is happening," I said as I turned on the phone, "Hello," I said as I picked it up.

"Hello, Beth, I have go to out of town on a case, I'm not sure how long I'll be," he said.

"Where are you going," I asked him curious about this case he was going on, with Mick St. John there is no such thing as an ordinary trip.

"Amity Park, Illinois," he said plainly.

I had heard of it, awhile ago, it disappeared from the map, supposedly due to ghosts and there was no way that I was going to miss this.

"I'm coming with you," I told him as I got ready to leave with him.

"No, I need you to stay here," he said, "It might be dangerous, call me on my cell if you need me," he said as he hung up.

"That's what you think," I said as soon he hung up, "let see, one ticket to Amity Park," I said ordering a plane ticket so I could follow him.

**Danny**

I don't know where I am, all I can see is darkness. I can hear voices talking but only can make out certain words.

I can feel that my hands and feet are bound, "Who's there," I call out hoping to get some information as to what happened.

"I see you are awake Phantom," the same chilling voice said, I still could see nothing except the man's figure. "My clients will be pleased to know you're unharmed," he said laughing.

"Who are you," I ask him, I wanted answers and was tired being in the dark (no pun intended).

"You do not need to know my name, it is unimportant," he tells me, "All you need to know Phantom is that your life over once you're caught by me," he tells me laughing as he walk away.

"WAIT! COME BACK! TELL ME WHO ARE YOU?" I shout as I try use my powers but can't something tells me that I am in trouble.


	3. The Reply

**Chapter III: The Reply**

**Sam**

"You think this Mick St. John can find Danny," Danny's mom asks as I explain to her what happened to her.

"He's the best there is, trust me," I say as we hear a knock on the door. Maybe it is Danny, my heart pounds with anxiety as Mrs. Fenton goes to the door.

"Hello?" she asks as Danielle appears from the doorway.

"Who are you?" she asks curious as to why the girl in front of her bears a resemblance to her son.

"Uh…Mrs. Fenton this is Danni, she's Danny's cousin," I tell her hoping that she would believe it.

"Cousin? I don't remember Alicia having a child; it must be on Jack's side of the family. Please come in sweetie," she says buying the story. "What brings you here," she asks as she leads her to the living room.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit my cousin, is he home," she asks us.

"You better sit down, sweetie," she tells Danielle as she sits on the floor worriedly. "Danny's gone missing, we don't know where he is, but Sam has called a detective to come looking for him," she tells the young girl.

"That's terrible," Danielle says, "I hope this detective can find him," she continues as a tear rolls down her face.

"Don't worry, Mick St. John is the best and he just accepted our case," I say showing her the email from the dectective:

_Sam Manson,_

_I have received your email and I have decided to take the case. There is no need to pay for the expenses as I shall pay for them. Expect to see me tomorrow night at 11pm_

_Sincerely,_

_Mick St. John_

"Well we better get to sleep then if we are to me Mr. St. John tomorrow night. Danielle you can sleep in Danny's room if you like," Mrs. Fenton tells her as she leads her to his room.

"I guess we get the living room," I tell Tucker as I get on the couch and pull a blanket over me, "Good night," I tell him as I close my eyes and dream of Danny returning safe and sound.

**Mick**

"What can I do for you Mick," my friend, Guillermo, as I enter the morgue. Like me he is a vampire and takes blood from the dead bodies so I need not attack humans to get food.

"I need you to ship some blood to the Amity Park Blood Bank in Illinois for me," I tell him as he finishes drawing some blood from a corpse.

"You going on vacation," he asks laughing.

"No, I'm on a case a boy named Danny Fenton has gone missing and foul play is suspected. So, I need some nourishment sent there," I tell him as he hands me a bag of blood.

"Ghost Capital, USA," he says jokingly, "It must be Halloween if a vampire is going to ghost city," he says as he prepares the order for me.

"You don't believe in ghosts do you," I ask Guillermo curiously, it seems everyone who has heard of the town seems to associate it with ghosts.

"Me, no, but everyone seems to think it's haunted," he says as he hands me a piece of paper, "good luck on the case, _Dr. Johnson_," he says as I leave to get ready for the trip.

**Vlad**

"Daniel seems to be quiet tonight," I said as I looked out the window of mansion, "I wonder what he could be up to," I asked as I went back inside as it was time to feed Maddie again.

I went into the kitchen and poured a can of Mr. Meow's Mackerel Surprise into her dish and went to my computer and logged into the internet.

"Well it seems I have mail," I said as I read my emails and smiled at the news I had just received.

**Danny**

"You're going to be sorry when my friends find out what happened," I spat at my captor; I still don't know where I am or what this creep is going to do me.

"I doubt it, by the time your idiot friends find out what happened you'll be gone, Phantom," my captor hissed as he walked back into the room. "Your parents are even worse, their so stupid they couldn't catch a cold," he said laughing.

"Very funny Mayor McFruitloop," I said thinking it was Plasmius who was my captor, my mistake.

Whoever he was, he grabbed me by the throat and held me up in the air, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT THAT SPOILED BRAT IN A COSTUME!" he yelled as he threw me to the ground.

"If you're not Vlad or are you then?" I ask him, I'm tired of being in the dark I want know who has me and what he plans to do with me.

"Don't be so hasty, Danny," he says laughing, "soon it will be all over," he said as he walks away laughing.

Never have I been so scared in my life, I am the hostage of some weird being who is not a ghost and intends to kill me, please Sam, help me, wherever you are.


	4. Meeting Mick St John

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Thank you for reviewing you're one of the best**

**Darkw1ng: Thank you for reviewing you guys here are the best around.**

**Velvet Star: YAY! Another Moonlight fan, ****great you love the story.**

**Chapter IV: Meeting Mick St. John**

**Sam**

The day passed slowly, Mrs. Fenton told us that we could stay home today as we were needed in case Danny called here.

Finally, it was time to leave for the airport to meet Mick St. John; hopefully he will be able to find Danny before it is too late.

"Now remember, Mr. St. John is a respected detective and I don't anyone mentioning ghosts to him," I told everyone.

"But what if a ghost took Danny," Mr. Fenton said, "Then I get use my..," he began to say before I stopped him. I was going to tell him no ghosts when I say Mr. St. John entered the terminal.

"Mick St. John," I ask the man as he approaches us.

"Yes, you must be Sam Manson," he asked as he peeked from behind his sunglasses.

"I am and this is my friend Tucker Foley and Danny's parents and sister Jack, Maddie, and Jazz along with his cousin Danielle," I say introducing everyone as we walked to the RV.

"So Mick what do you think of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle," Mr. Fenton asks happily, "Every button in here is a ghost's worst nightmare," he tells the hapless detective.

"Nice, so I take it you study ghosts," Mick asks he looks around and writes down something on a tablet.

"You bet ever since our college days," Jack replies as he drives us to the Fenton Works.

"I'm going to need to ask you some questions relating to your relationship with Danny, just standard stuff," he tells them as we arrive at Danny's.

I hope he can find Danny soon.

**Mick**

To say that Danny's home is unusual is an understatement. His family deals with the paranormal and works from home.

I could smell chemicals in the house that indicated a lab inside the house along with something else I couldn't pinpoint; I'll have to make a note of that later.

"May I see Danny's room, there might be clues in there that could be helpful," I said as Sam led me into his room.

It was a typical room, it was decorated with space stuff and he had hopes of becoming an astronaut. This wasn't a runaway as he left everything here. "Let see what Danny has in his book bag," I said as I opened a knapsack on his bed.

It was filled with odd devices, weapons that seemed futuristic (could he have taken them from his parents) and what looked like a thermos, "Why would he have these," I asked myself as I examine the devices.

**Beth**

After a spending a day on a plane, I arrived at Amity Park.

It was normal looking town, hardly the ghost capital it was claimed to be, but looks can be deceiving.

"Let's see if I can't find out where you are Mick," I said as I took out my computer and logged onto the Internet. The first thing that I noticed was that I got was a message from someone named Nictech. I tried to delete it but to no avail, "what is this," I sighed in anger.

"Sorry, but your pathetic antivirus is no match for me Technus," a voice said as a green face appeared on my screen at laughed.

"Oh, come on," I said throwing my laptop to the ground.

Soon as it hit the ground I heard a voice say, "You're finished ghost," as young woman in a red suit come flying into the sky. "Where did that ghost go?" she asks as she looks around (I began put two and two together and figure that the virus came from a ghost.

"He's in my laptop," I tell her pointing to my laptop.

"I'll take care of it," she says as she takes out a thermos and opens it. In a flash of light the ghost is sucked in and she closes the lid. "I haven't seen you around here, you must be new," she asks as me as walks up to me.

"I just got here, I'm Beth Turner of the LA Underground Blog, I'm here reporting on a missing person case," I tell her.

"You must mean Danny; he's a friend of mine. They say ghosts took him," the girl says upset, "I'm Valerie Gray," she introduces herself.

"Valerie, you think you can take me to Danny's house, " I ask her politely.

"Sure, follow me," she says as she transforms into street clothes and takes me to this Danny's home, hopefully Mick is there.

**Danny**

"My clients want to know that you're alive, ghost boy," my captor says as he sets up a video camera and turns it on. "Just read the cards, boy," he says laughing.

"My name…is…Daniel Alexander Fenton… and I am alive and well as you can see," I read trembling with fear. What was this being going to do with me.

"Now to show them that you are the real ghost child," he said as he presses a button.

Electricity surges through my body as I feel myself transform into Danny Phantom. "Hey what did you do to me?" I shout angrily that he was messing with my powers.

"I don't want my clients think they're getting gyped now, so I had to show them that you were Danny Phantom," he says coldly. "Now one last thing," he says as he walks up to me.

"What are you going to do," I ask as my eyes grow as he takes out a needle.

"You'll see, Phantom," he says as he sticks the needle into my neck and draws blood from me, "Thank you, Danny," he says as he pulls out the needle and I collapse on the ground.


	5. Danni's Investigations

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic and Happy Halloween.**

**Mystery Writer5775: you'll find out who this mystery villain is working for and who this mysterious attacker as well. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter V: Danni's investigation**

**Sam**

If there is one word that describes Mick St. John, it would be eccentric. He has not eaten since we have brought him here and refuses to take a break on the case.

"Mr. St. John, why don't you take a break you've been working for hours and it's late," I tell him as I walk into Danny's room where he is looking for clues.

"I prefer the night, it's quieter. Maybe you can help me Miss Manson. Where was the last time Danny was seen," he asks as he turns to face me.

"He was walking to school, but it's too dark to find anything," I tell him but he doesn't listen and takes off.

"There's something strange about him," I say as I go back to bed thinking about his eccentricities but knowing that he really is the best.

**Vlad**

"Get off the keyboard Maddie!" I yelled at my cat as she left the computer and left me to check my mail, "Well it seems we have a reply," I tell Maddie before she leaves the room.

I open it and watch the video attachment, "Well. This is certainly good news," I say as I turn off my computer and smile happily at the video.

**Mick**

I raced to the scene of the crime but was stopped halfway as I saw a familiar face, a tall blonde woman running with a young dark skinned girl with green eyes.

"Beth what are you doing here?" I asked the woman, "I told you not to come," I said angrily that she disobeyed me.

"And miss a chance to visit ghost city, no way," she says firmly, "What have you found out so far," she ask as she takes out a tablet.

I sighed in defeat Beth was not going to leave she never does when I tell to and decided to answer "Danny appears to be a normal kid, his family is a little strange but nothing to make him run away," I told her.

"What do you mean strange," she asks curiously.

"They're ghost hunters, they work in their home lab. A bit obsessive but no history of abuse or anything like that. I was just on my way to investigate the crime scene to see if I could pick up anything," I told her.

"How can you find anything, it's so dark out" the dark skinned girl, who Beth identified as Valerie asked perplexed as to how could I find anything out.

"Trust me Valerie, Mick has his ways," Beth tells her as they follow me to the crime scene.

**Tucker**

"Time for my midnight snack," I said as I got up and walked to the kitchen, "Maybe there's some bacon here," I tell myself as I open the fridge and see a hamburger and reach for it. Suddenly it starts float in the air and slap me in the face.

It doesn't register at first but it soon sets in what happened, "that is the last time I eat meat until the next half hour," I say as I close the door.

"You should have seen your face Foley," I hear Danni shout laughing her head off, "You fell for the oldest trick in the book," she says tearing up.

"Very funny, what are you doing up anyway," I ask her as I wipe the mustard off my off face.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I come down and watch a little TV," she says as she sits down at the table, "but there's nothing on so I decided to surf the net," she said pointing to the desktop in the spare room.

"Anything good on the net," I ask her curious as to anything new was posted on the web.

"No, but I did find something that might help Mick on the case," she said anxiously, "come on, I'll show you," she said as she dragged me to the computer and logged onto YouTube and searched for 'Halfa'. "There was a video on here earlier with a boy that looked Danny. I tried to find Mr. St. John but he was nowhere to be found," she said pointing to an error message that said video not found.

"Maybe he just went out for a walk it's a nice a night," I tell her still half asleep and not comprehending what she was saying.

"Who goes out for a walk in the middle of the Tucker, something's up and I'm going to find out what," she says as she turns into Danni Phantom and flies away.

"I better go with her to keep her out of trouble," I sigh as I go out and follow her knowing Danni she has a knack for getting into trouble.


	6. On the Case

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: ****Sorry Vlad's not the mastermind this time, nice guess though my friend. Glad you like the story.**

**Chapter VI: On the Case**

**Mick**

I went to the scene of the crime; I could smell Danny's scent here however along with was that strange scent again I smelled in his room. It was an odd smell like a dead body but there was a trace of ozone as if someone had been shocked.

"There are definitely signs of a fight here," I told Beth as I examined the ground and found scuff marks on it.

"Hey Mick, what's that on the ground," she said pointing to the ground where something was shining in the cold light.

"It's an amulet," I say as I pick up a strange piece of jewelry. It was shaped like a gear and was marked with the letters 'CW' on it.

"You think the perp left it," Beth asks as she stares at it.

"No, it's Danny's, maybe a friend gave it to him," I said as place it in my pocket and continue searching the scene.

I soon began to pick up another scent, one I knew well, "It can't be" I mutter under my breath as I get out my cell phone and call Josef.

"Hey, Mick how's the ghost hunting going," he asks jokingly.

"Now's not the time for jokes, I need your help," I tell him as calm as I can.

"Sure, Mick, what can I do for you," he asks this time serious as can be.

"I need you to find all available information on _him_," I tell him in hushed tones.

"You're not serious are you, _he_ hasn't been sighted in decades," Josef said shocked at what I had said.

"I'm serious, find everything you can now," I tell him sternly.

"Okay, I'll email you the results, keep me informed okay," he says to me concerned.

"I will," I say before I hang up, if it is _him_, this is going to be dangerous.

"What is it Mick," Beth asks me as I put my phone away.

"Beth, go with Valerie to the Fenton Works and stay this is too dangerous now," I told them sternly.

"Mick, we've faced all sorts of things, I am not backing out now," she says standing her ground as usual.

"Beth, this is different, what where dealing with here is more deadly than anything, now go," I tell as she and Valerie walked away but knew they wouldn't listen, at least Beth wouldn't.

**Clockwork**

I was watching the events of what transpired from my citadel in the Ghost Zone. I had seen many things in the eons that I have stood watch but none as strange as what was happening now.

I watched as Mick searched for clues and found the medallion I gave to Danny to keep in case of an emergency, but my attention was soon focused on young Danielle going to search for Mick and her cousin too.

"Time to intervene," I said as I opened a portal and went warn Danni and Tucker.

**Danni**

"Hurry up, Foley, we haven't got all day," I told Tucker as we searched for Mick.

"I think we may have missed him," Tucker says we approach retrace Danny's steps to find out what happened. "I think I may found where Danny was when he was taken," I tell him as I see skid marks on the ground.

"You think Mick knows about it," Tucker asks as he examined them cautiously.

"I don't know but I think we should see if we can find any more sign of Danny," I tell him as I start to fly away but before I can I hear a voice proclaim, "Time out," and everything froze.

Then from a strange portal a ghost emerged and placed a pendant around me and Tucker. I turned around and asked, "Who are you?" as I stared at the ghost.

"I am Clockwork, master of time. I have come to warn you to stay away from here, the being who has Danny is too powerful even for you two," he tells us gravely.

"You know Danni, when Clockwork says something like that, he's usually right. We should go back home," Tucker said nervously.

"You're a fair-weather friend, Danny could be in danger and you're thinking about self-preservation," I scold him, "while you're hiding, I'm going to find my cousin," I tell him.

"Wait up," Tucker said as everything started again and this Clockwork disappeared. Nothing was going to stop me to find Danny, nothing.

**Danny**

When I woke up I saw my captor sitting by what seemed like a computer, "It seems like we have intrest in you ghost boy," he says laughing.

"How wonderful," I manage spit out as he walks toward me.

"Don't worry your scrawny friend and irritating cousin will soon be here to keep you company," he tells me coldly.

"You leave them alone," I shout at him, "how do you know what they're doing anyway," I ask him curious as how he knows all this.

"You probably want me to give you some supernatural answer to that, but if you must know it is quite mundane. I noticed that someone had tried to watch your debut on the net, I was able trace it to the account id GhstBy1, which is your account," he explains to me.

"Have you been spying on me?" I ask him now thinking that this loony is a stalker.

"I have been monitoring you for some time, however I need not use my own equipment, you don't know how easy it is to hack into the mayor's network," he says with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Why?" I ask him nervously.

"I have my reasons," he says as walks away laughing.

"Please Danni and Tucker get out," I whispered hoping that by some mysterious way they would hear it.


	7. Lifeforce

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Things do look bad for heroes, very bad.**

**Chapter VII: Lifeforce**

**Beth**

"The Fentons live in the other direction," Valerie said confused by the direction I was walking in.

"We're not going to the Fentons, we're going to help Mick," I tell her as I go back to the crime scene to see if he is still there.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean Mick seem adamant that we shouldn't help him," she tells me worriedly.

"You don't know Mick like do, when he says stay away, he means 'I want help'" I tell her as we start walking back to where he found the medallion. "So what is Danny like," I ask Valerie trying to get some info on the kid.

"he's very nice but very awkward," she says as an alarm goes off, "we have ghost nearby," she says as she dawns her battle gear and begins to search for the specter.

Suddenly from nowhere a portly ghost in overalls and a cap appeared, "Beware! I am the Box Ghost," he shouts.

I couldn't help but laugh at this spirit, whoever heard of someone who haunts boxes.

"What are you laughing at," he asks offended.

"Please, you couldn't scare a baby," I tell him trying to stifle my laughter.

"Oh yeah, I will…," he sais before Valerie sucked him back into the Thermos she used to trap Technus with.

"You okay, Beth," she asks as she closes the thermos and transforms into her street clothes.

"Yeah, we're approaching the scene again," I tell her as we arrive back at the crime scene.

"What are we looking for," Valerie asks confused as she began to look around the crime scene.

"Anything that Mick might have missed, even though it never happens you never know," I tell her as I take out a small flashlight and look for any signs that might tell us where Danny might have gone to.

"Hey Beth, look at this tree," Valerie says as she climb up a nearby tree, "there are scratches up here, but they don't look ghost claw marks," she says examining them closely.

"I think we have our first clue," I tell her as she take out her camera and snaps a picture of the marks.

"We better get going before the sun comes up and the early crowd comes," she says as she climbs down and shows me the photo.

"We'll show them to Mick," I said as we headed back to the Fenton's just as the sun was coming up.

**Sam**

Around 5:00 am, I was woken by knocking at the door, "All right, I'm coming," I say as get off the couch and look around. "That's odd Tucker's not here," I say as I noticed he wasn't asleep on the floor, but that he had went to the bathroom.

I reach the door and open to find Mick on the other side.

"Sorry for running out last night, but I wanted to check out the crime scene," he says as he walks into the living room.

"That's okay, can I make you breakfast," I say as I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. "I wish that boy would be neater," I moan as I see a hamburger lying on the floor.

"No, thank you," Mick replies as he comes in and sees the mess, "there's something wrong," he says as walks in and sees the hamburger.

"Yeah, Tucker made a mess and left me to clean it," I said as I use a paper towel and pick up the meat and threw it away.

"No, you're friend's a carnivore, he loves meat. He wouldn't just toss a hamburger unless he had to go somewhere. He's in trouble," he says worriedly.

"Mr. St. John, how did you know that," I ask amazed that he knew Tucker's diet without being told about it.

"I have my ways, listen to me Sam. I want you to stay here, don't go anywhere, it's too dangerous. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said putting his sun glasses on and left again.

"Not on your life, Mick," I said as was about to leave when I heard another knock on the door, this time it was Valerie along with a blonde haired woman with blue eyes.

"Hi, Sam, sorry to burst into here, but we have something that might help you find Danny," she said urgently.

"Thanks, Val but the detective just left, but please come in," I say, normally I don't care for Valerie but if she has info on Danny I need to see it.

"Thank you, Sam, this is Beth Turner, she's a reporter doing a story on the case," she tells me as they walk into the living room.

"What type of info do you have," I ask curious as to what they found.

"This," she says as she shows me a photo of claw marks on a tree. "They're not made by ghosts, there was no ectoplasm nearby. I've never seen anything like it," she explains.

"Me neither and I have feeling that Danni and Tucker are tracking it," I said remembering what Mick said about Tucker leaving the hamburger uneaten. "Come on, they need our help," I said as I dragged them out the door to look for them, hoping they're okay.

**Danni**

"Slow down Danni, I need to take a break," Tucker panted as I slowed down and landed so he could catch up. "We've been searching for hours, do you have any idea what we're looking for," he says as trips over something.

"That's a start," I said as I help him up, "it looks like an entrance to a secret chamber," I told him as I examine it.

"I think we should leave it alone," Tucker says nervously as I continue to inspect it.

"What if Danny's trapped in there and needs help. We have to go to look for him," I tell him as I take his hand and go intangible and phase through the hatch.

"Where are we," Tucker asks worriedly as we land on a floor in the dark.

"Hang on a second," I said as I created an orb of ectoplasm in my hand to light our way, "it looks some sort of bunker," I said as I look around at our new surroundings.

It was creepy, skeletons were strewn on the floor and an unearthly chilled seemed to fill the area. I was not going to let this stop me from finding my cousin.

"Danni what are you doing," Tucker exclaimed as he saw me walk into the darkness.

"Looking for Danny, but you can stay here if you want to Foley. The monsters can keep you company," I tell him slyly.

"I…don't…believe in…monsters," he says weakly as he looks around nervously.

"Are you sure," I ask him as I raise an eyebrow at his statement.

"Ye...ah but I think I better go to keep you safe. Don't want Danny to get mad at me if you get hurt," he says as he races to catch up with me as we enter the abyss ahead of us.

**Mick**

This just went from bad to worse, not only does one of the worst evils I know has Danny prisoner, now his friend and cousin went out to look for him (I knew the cousin went with him as I could pick up her scent in the kitchen) and in doing placed themselves in great danger.

I would need all my strength to help them and that would require that I feed.

I went to the blood bank where Guillermo had sent the blood from the morgue to.

I walked inside and headed to the front desk.

"How can I help you sir," the nurse at the front desk asked me sweetly.

"Yes, my name is Dr. Michael Johnson and I need to pick up some blood that shipped here from LA for a patient of mine here," I tell her, remembering what my friend told me to say.

"Oh, yes, we were waiting for you doctor. I'll get it from the cooler," she said as she got up and left only to come back with a portable cooler. "Here you go, Dr. Johnson, good luck with your patient," she says as she hands it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I left the building and snuck into a dark alley.

I opened the cooler and ripped open a bag and drank its contents. The sweet ichor tasted good as it hit my tongue and swallowed the liquid until I had my fill of it.

I placed the bag back in and closed the cooler, "Now back to business," I said as I went as I found a hole in the wall to hide the blood, sealed the hole good, and went to find Danny's friends hoping I was not too late.

**Danny**

Never in all my life have I felt so weak, it must be from all that blood that creep keeps taking from me. Who knows what does he do with it.

I shudder as I hear him come near my cage again, "Good you are still alive, I must not drain you anymore," he said ravenously, "my clients would be mad if you are not alive," he says as he stares (even though I cannot see his eyes, I feel them bore into me nonetheless) at me like a person stares at animal in the zoo.

"Are you going to sell me off, like some piece of property," I ask him nervously as I soon begin to figure out what he meant when he said my life was over. I got no answer from him. "WAIT COME BACK ANSWER ME!" I shout as I stretch my hand between the bars trying to stop him from leaving but no use.

I lie in a far corner of the cage and wrap my arms around me to keep warm as I dread to think what will happen to me.


	8. Deadly Addictions

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Wri****ter5775: Things do look bad for Danny and things don't look good for Danni and Tucker.**

**Chapter VIII: Deadly Addictions**

**Jazz**

"Hello, anyone here," I said as I woke up around 9:30 and went downstairs and found the living room empty. I knew something wrong and Sam, Tucker, and Danni needed my help but I couldn't do it alone.

I went into mom and dad's room and woke them up.

"What's wrong, Jazz," mom said as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Everyone's gone, Tucker, Sam, and Danni," I tell her as calmly as I could, my hands were shaking worrying about them fearing the worst.

"Jack wake up," mom said as she roused dad from her sleep.

"Wha...wha…Maddie what's wrong," he asks groggily as he stretched.

"Jazz said everyone's gone, she thinks something bad happened," she tells dad as she gets out of bed.

Suddenly dad jumped out of bed with a start, "GHOSTS, QUICK MADDIE TO FENTON FAMILY GHOST ASSAULT VEHICLE" he yells as he grabs mom by the hand and races down the basement to get ready to fight whatever took Danny and his friends.

"Wait for me," I said as ran after them.

"Okay Maddie, let's do an equipment check. We have the Ghost Weasel; the Ghost Gauntlets; the Fenton Fisher; the Fenton Foamer; The Fenton Crammer, and the Specter Incinerator. We are ready," he said as we got into the RV and went to save our friends.

**Tucker**

"This place looks like it was built ages ago," I said in awe as we searched the multitude of doors and chambers in this bunker.

"I know it's almost like it's out of place here in Amity," Danni said as she walked up to a wall. "Hey there's a painting here," she said as she wiped the dust off and saw a portrait of regal looking man with green eyes and brown hair and mustache. "Vlad Dracula, Prince of Wallachia," she read out loud the title of the artwork. "That can't be, Dracula is supposed to be made up," she said nervously.

"No, Stoker named his character after a real person, this guy. He was said to hang people on wooden poles and eat his dinner as they died," I told her informing her of the man we had just learned about in school.

"I think, we should continue moving," she said agitatedly as she moved her light away from the picture and started walking again.

"Danny you here," I shouted as I heard Danni scream. "Danni!" I yelled before a trap door activated and I found myself falling.

I look around and see that I am in a cage with no way out like whoever set expected us to be here.

"TUCKER!" I hear Danni yell as I race over and see her lying in a dank corner of the cage.

"Are you okay," I ask her worriedly. Her face was scratched up from the fall as well her hands.

"No, I think I broke my leg," she said pointing to her left leg. I could see that she was frightened (the first time I _ever_ saw her scared) and to tell the truth I was too, who knows what was going to happen to us.

"It's going to be okay Danni," I told her as I held her close to me to comfort her best I could while trying to hide my own fear.

**Mick**

"Of all the stupid things for them do," I said to myself as I searched the crime scene for any trace of Danny's friends. I could pick up their scents and it seemed fairly recent which meant not much time had passed between when they were here and when they left. I could also smell that scent I smelled in the Fenton's home. What is it?

I leapt up a nearby tree to see if I could see anything, it was then I noticed something on the branch, claw marks. I knew he was powerful but to find proof that he was one of _their_ kind just made it even worse.

While I was perched up there I saw someone coming, it was Valerie, Beth, and Sam. I jumped down so I could talk to them. "I thought I told you to stay away, this is dangerous. Even more so now," I shouted as soon as they were in earshot.

"Listen Mr. St. John, Danny is my best friend and I would risk my life to save his. Nothing absolutely nothing will stop me from finding him," Sam told me sternly her eyes flashing with determination she was not backing down.

"You got to admit Mick, she's got guts and you'll get the same guts from me and Valerie," Beth said with a smile, I had lost the battle.

"I have no choice, but don't wander off," I told them, "I have evidence that whoever took Danny is _extremely _dangerous" I told them.

"The claw marks?" Valerie asked me curiously.

"How do you know about them?" I ask her wondering how she knew about them.

"Because of this," she said taking out her camera, "I have no idea what caused them. There was no ectoplasm or any…," she said before I cut her off.

"What did you say?" I asked her, there was something about that word 'ectoplasm' that seemed familiar to me but what was it.

"What there was no ectoplasm?" Valerie asked puzzled at my comment.

"What's ectoplasm?" I asked her curious about this substance.

"it's what ghost are made of," she explains to me, "The best explanation is to show you," she said as she took out a small phial of green slime from her pocket and hand it to me.

I opened the phial and smelt the chemical; it was the same smell that I sensed on Danny and Danni. I put my finger in and tasted it. It was pungent yet delicious almost addictive.

"Excuse me for a second," I said as I walked away and called Josef.

"Hey Mick, what's up," he asked as soon he picked up.

"What do you know about ectoplasm," I asked him.

"Whoa, hold on a sec. Wrong question, that stuff's illegal," he said worriedly like it was taboo.

"Why?" I ask curiously, I had never heard of ectoplasm until now and no idea what made it so dangerous to be outlawed.

"The stuff's like heroin to vampires, there's something about it that makes irresistible to vampires. Mick, please tell me that you haven't drunk ectoplasm," he explained to me.

"Just a drop," I told him, "just to analyze it," I continue, now that he mention it I can't get it off my mind it's like what they say about potato chips.

"Don't drink it anymore, it's dangerous," he said worriedly , "anyhow why do you want to know about it," he asks confused.

"Because this case just took a turn for a worse, I've got to go," I said hung up and turned to Sam, Valerie, and Beth, "we have to hurry," I told them as we took off.

**Jazz**

"I think Danny was seen around here last," I told my parents as we arrived at a halfway between home and school.

"Let's spilt up, Maddie you take the south, Jazzypants you take the west, and I'll handle east and north," dad said as we split up to look for clues.

"Jack there's something you should see up here," mom says from up a nearby tree.

"I'll be right there," dad said as he tried to climb up but was too out of shape, "I know I'll use the Fenton grappler," he says taking out a grappling hook and shot it at the branch only succeeding in knocking it and mom to the ground. "Sorry Maddie," he said as he looked at the branch.

"Jack, those aren't ghost claw marks," mom says analyzing them, "no ectoplasm," she said looking at it with a pair of goggles puzzled

"If it's not a ghost what on earth caused it," dad asked as I raced up to examine the evidence for ourselves.

"If whatever made that has Danny we better hurry," I said as we hurried back to the RV as fast as we could praying that Danny was still alive.


	9. Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You're so close my friend, you have part of it right, but I'm not saying which part. Glad you like the story.**

**Chapter IX: 'Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here'**

**Danny**

There was no hiding it, I was scared, every ounce of bravery has been drained from my soul. This mysterious attacker has plans for me that I am unaware of and every time I think about it the scarier it gets.

While I was thinking, he returned with some moldy bread and dirty water, "here eat, I would hate to see my clients think you are worthless," he said as he threw at me.

"Who are these 'clients' that you talk about," I ask him half curious and half frightened. Did I really want to know who might buy me, but part of me wanted to know something.

"It doesn't matter to you, now eat," he said condescendingly to me.

"What if I don't want to," I said, what the heck was I doing, this guy meant business and here I was acting like a kid.

"You will eat," he sneered at me venom dripping from his voice. Suddenly I felt my head smash into the plate. "You don't know what I am capable of; you are a worm to me. The only reason why you are alive is that I can get money if I sell you. If wasn't for that I would feast on your blood until the ectoplasm inebriates me," he roared. "NOW EAT," he said as I picked the bread from the ground and took a bite. "You must excuse me I have guests to see to," he said as he left me alone with my fears.

**Danni**

"What's going to happen to us," I ask Tucker as I look up at scared, this wasn't a fun detective hunt anymore but a waking nightmare and I wanted it to be over.

"I don't know Danni," he tells me as he holds me tight to protect me, "I won't let anything happen to you," he says as bravely as possible.

"It's a good thing you haven't promised that, because soon it will be broken," a dark voice said as a mysterious figure entered the room.

"Who are you," I asked nervously.

"As I told your cousin, my name does not matter to you. Nothing does anymore, your life is over and everything you hold dear will vanish from your sight," he says coldly.

Suddenly anger welled up inside me, "If you harm one hair on Danny's head I swear tha…" I began to say until I felt an excruciating pain in my broken leg.

"You shouldn't swear little girl, it's bad for your soul," he tells me with fire in his voice. I had once though that Plasmius' voice was cruel but compared to this guy Fruit Loop sounds compassionate.

"Hey that's no way to talk to a little girl," Tucker said in my defense as tried to punch our captor.

A hideous hand reached out and grabbed Tucker's, only to draw back in a yelp of pain. "Silver," he hissed as I saw that Tucker was wearing a silver ring on his hand.

"Thank you Geekwear dot com," Tucker said smiling at his victory.

"If it were up to me I would have you _both _placed up on stakes and watch you die. However as luck would have it you're worth more alive than dead," he said before he gave out a laugh that made me shudder. "Well at least you little girl, I can smell the ectoplasm in your blood. The boy I'd be lucky if I got a hundred dollars for him. It may be more worth my while if feast upon him," he said as he opened the cage.

"What are you going to do us," I ask nervously as Tucker carries me out.

"First, this," he said as he placed a large collar around my neck and secured it with a key. Suddenly it felt like a million hot nails went through my throat as I felt myself revert to Danni Fenton again. "Can't have you using your powers now can we," he said as he put chains around our hands and feet and led us away.

We were taken to another cage, where a young boy was sitting chained up, I recognized him as Danny. I wanted to cry out to him but that collar he put on paralyzed my vocal chords.

"Danni," he says as I am shoved in the cage and land on my face.

I wanted to talk to him, but all I could do is point to my throat.

"Oh, Danni what did that fiend do to you," he said as drew me close to him and comforted me. Tears rolled down his face lighting up his blue eyes. "I swear Danni that he will pay for this" he says as anger sears in his soul.

"I wouldn't count on it, you two will be sold as slaves if you're lucky. That is unless some wealthy member of my kind doesn't buy you and sells your blood," the voice says coldly before he walks away laughing at us.

"Shh, it's okay Danni, I'm here for you," Danny says his voice soothing me and soon I feel myself going to sleep.

**Jazz**

"We've driven for hours and haven't found a single trace of Danny. We need a new plan," I told my parents as we drove around the vicinity that Danny was last seen but no avail.

"Maybe you're right, sweetie. Maybe we should, look over there it's Mick with Valerie and Sam," mom says as she spots the trio along with another woman standing nearby.

"Perfect, Maddie get out the gear," dad says as he races out the door and rushes to help Mick and our friends.

When we arrive there Mick looks up in shock, "Fentons, what you are doing here," he asks as he peers from his sunglasses.

"We're here to help Mick," I tell him shocked by his indignant attitude towards us.

"No, you're not go home this is too dangerous, there are too many lives at stake I won't have your blood on my conscience, go," he says pointing to the RV.

"No, you listen Mick St. John, Danny is my little brother, I love him dearly. I will _not _just sit by when he needs me. I am going to save him no matter what," I tell him practically staring at him.

"_You_ listen Jasmine Fenton," he says as he backs away. "You don't know this guy, I do. He is evil incarnate and will you kill without compunction. If you come your blood will be on my soul and I don't want that, now please go home," he says with a sigh.

"Fine," I say with a slight smile, "we'll go, come mom and dad back to the RV," I say as wee slowly walk about to the RV until Mick is out of sight. "You don't get rid of Jasmine Diana Fenton that easily," I said as I got out an ecto-gun and began to think a plan to help Danny.

**Mick**

I felt bad yelling at the Fentons, they just wanted to help save their son, but it was too dangerous.

This guy's reputation is like his ancestor's, a butcher, who will kill without mercy and I believe it. The horror stories Josef made the modern day despots look like monks.

There was one story how 1769, during the Russo-Turkish War, he murdered 10,000 Turkish troops and sent their heads back to the sultan with the phrase 'Justice for the Prince' written in blood. The event was so horrific that sultan ordered him killed at first sight, but no one could kill him.

I doubt the centuries have been kind to him and changed his ways, I would to hate to see the Fentons or their friends get hurt (it's bad enough Valerie, Beth, and Sam are coming but there was no way out of that).

Suddenly, my mind snapped back to the present as I heard Sam call out, "Mick, I found something."

I race to where she is and see a hatch on the ground. It is iron and bears a symbol of a dragon on it, we had found his hideout.

"What's that script on it, it looks like Slavonic in nature," she says placing her hand the engraved lettering.

"Close, it's Romanian," I tell her examining the words.

"What's it doing in America," Valerie asks confused by its appearance here in Amity Park.

"He brought it here; it's his way of claiming the land. He needs to be stopped. This isn't going to be pretty are you sure you want to do this," I ask the three who all nod yes. "Very well, then," I tell them as I open the hatch and we descend into the Devil's kingdom.


	10. City of Dis

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't count your chickens before they hatch, our favorite hero has gotten out of worse.**

**Velvet Star: I'm glad you love the story. Danny is awesome, go ghost boy!**

**Chapter X: City of Dis**

**Jazz**

"Okay, Mick is gone, let's go," I told everyone as I saw no sign of the detective and we walked to where we last saw him. "There has to be some clue as to where Danny," I said as we began to search for any sign that Danny or his friends were here.

"Jack, Jazz come here, I think I found something," mom said after a half hour of searching.

We raced over to where she was standing and found a strange door in the ground, "It looks like some sort of ghost door," dad says examining it as carefully as he could.

"No, it's Romanian, _Here begins the Kingdom of the Dragon who slays the enemies of the Lord,_" I told them as I read the text for my parents.

"How do you know Romanian, honey?" mom asks astonished by fluency in the language.

"When I was six, I had a pen pal who lived in Romania. He couldn't write in English very well so I learned Romanian. It was actually pretty easy," I tell them with a smile.

"But why would a dragon kill enemies of God. In legend, they're representative of the Devil not God," mom says remembering what she learned from that folklore class she took online a few years back.

"Not necessarily, in the 1400s there was a secret society called the Order of the Dragon, who defended Eastern Europe from the Turks," I explain to them as dad opens the door.

"Come on, this might have something to do with Danny," he says as he jumps into the door.

"Let's do this gently, we don't know what could be down there," I said as I took out the Fenton Peeler and the Fenton Phones as we descended into the caverns underneath.

**Danny**

When I get out of here I am going to make this creep pay for what he did to Danni.

While I was thinking, he came back into the room, "I have good news, your idiot family and friends will be here to witness the end of your lives," he says chuckling to himself.

"You leave them alone, they're not the ones you want," I shout at him as I run up to the front of the cage and try to punch him only to have him grab my hand and crush it like a leaf.

"When my father reigned, prisoners knew their place. Perhaps, you need a lesson my boy," he says as he opened the cage and motioned me for to come out.

I walked as far as my chains will let me until he ordered me to stop.

He took out what looked an iron collar with spikes and placed on my neck and locked it with a key. Suddenly, it felt like a million hot nails were driven into my neck causing me to fall to the floor.

"My clients won't mind if you're mute, you won't be able to deliver that famous witty banter of yours," he says dryly as he shoves me back into the cage and laughs and left.

Once he was gone, Danni came up and looked at me with tears shining in her blue eyes.

I pulled her close to me and smiled assuring her that everything will be okay; at least I hope it will.

**Sam**

"What is this place," I ask as we walk through the massive labyrinth that we found ourselves in.

"Originally, it was a bomb shelter made in the 1950s to protect people from Soviet A-Bombs but the monster that has Danny turned it into his fortress," Mick says as we walk past creepy paintings with skeletons guarding them.

"What do you know about this creep," Beth asks as she looks nervously as she steps over a skeleton lying on the ground.

"That he's vicious, mean, spiteful, and deadly. All who have fought him died," he says as I am about to take step but pushes me to the side just a large iron spike emerges from the ceiling and drives into the ground.

"What was that," I ask shaking with fear, that thing could have driven through my skull killing me.

"One of the reasons I wanted to do this alone. Traps like this are placed throughout here and they just get more frequent," he tells us as he helps me up.

"I have an X-Ray sensor in my helmet, I can use it to look for traps," Valerie suggests as she changes into the Red Huntress.

"No, the traps alternate so you're never sure where they are and your battle suit will trigger them easier as they're touch sensitive," Mick tells her as she changes back and we continue walking through the halls looking for our friends.

**Mick**

The stories were true about this guy; he does line his nest with traps to destroy his enemies. A trick he learned from his tyrannical ancestor.

Sam had just dodged the impalement spike thanks to my reflexes but I couldn't watch out for all them.

"Who is this lunatic," Valerie asks nervously as she walks on her tiptoes to avoid setting off anymore traps as Sam had learned this lesson.

"Lunatic isn't right word for him, no word is," I tell them as we continue to walk down the hall.

About halfway through the maze, I began to hear an earsplitting sound it sends me doubled over in pain as it overloaded my vampire senses.

"What is that racket?" Sam asked as she covered her ears to dampen the sound.

"Another trap," I shout though the noise.

"What?" Valerie shouts back not hearing what I said.

Before I could speak up I looked in dear as a wooden spike came from the ceiling and drove itself into my chest and everything went black.


	11. Torture Chamber

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Darkw1ng: I understand how school can be and understand how tough it can be. Don't worry this blackheart will get what's coming to him and you'll have to wait like everyone else to find out who he ****is.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'd be surprised to find out what's true and false my friend, glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XI: Torture Chamber**

**Danny**

"This was too easy," my captor as said as he walked back to our cage, "I was hoping for a greater challenge," he sighed as he looked at us with unseen eyes.

"You obviously don't know Danny's friends and family then," Tucker taunted him as he stuck his tongue at him defiantly.

"You're brave boy, maybe I underestimated you. Perhaps I might get more money for you," he said laughing.

I looked at him angrily, it was a good thing I was mute because I have a few choice words for this creep. Anger flowed through me. He had hurt my family and friends and ruined me and Danni's life and if I had my ghost powers I would unleash a ghostly wail so powerful that this place would cave in killing us all, but that was I was powerless, the collar made sure of that and all I could do was watch as this monster hurt those I cared about.

**Sam**

"We have to get that stake out of him," Beth said as she tried to pull it out but couldn't. That stake was placed in him good and by the time we could remove Mick would be dead.

"Wait, I have a laser would that work," Valerie asks as she takes out a small ecto-gun out of her pocket and used it to cut the stake. After that we removed the fragment in his chest.

"Mr. St. John, are you alright," I ask him as we help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he says as he brushes himself off, "come on, we don't have much time," he said as we followed him down the hall. Hang in there Danny.

**Jazz**

"This place is amazing," I say as we walk through maze of halls and doors of this cave.

"It looks like some ghost castle," dad says as he looks around carefully at his surroundings.

"Jack, I think I found a clue," mom calls out as we race over to her and find an arrow carved on the wall.

"I don't think we should follow it," I tell them as I wipe sine dust off and reveal that the arrow is being cradled by a skeleton, giving me the feeling that it lead to death.

"Don't be silly Jazz, it probably leads to whoever has Danny," dad says as he grabs mom's arm and follows the arrow with me tagging behind them.

"Look a door," mom says as dad opens it and we walk inside and find a barren room with iron walls. "What is this place," mom asks as she places her hand on the cold walls.

"I don…,"I began to say as I hear the door slam shut and race over and look in terror, "the door's gone it's sealed behind a wall," I say as I pound on the wall only to retract it in pain, "that burned," I say as I put my finger in my mouth.

"You're right jazz, the temperature is at 99°F and rising fast," dad said analyzing it with a thermal analyzer.

"We have to get out of here or we're roast to death," Mom says she removes her jumpsuit revealing a blue shirt and beige pants underneath.

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR US! PLEASE WE NEED HELP," I shout as I try to pound on the wall only to stop as it burns my hands.

"Jazz, save your energy or you'll dehydrate," mom says as she has trouble breathing from the heat, "Jack, do we have any oxygen tanks," she asks as she wipes her brow.

"No, honey, we left them in the RV," Jack says as he puts his hands into his blue jeans (he like mom had removed his jumpsuit revealing a day glow orange T-Shirt and blue jeans) only to find melted chocolate, "Ah, my fudge is melted," he says as he sees his hand covered in chocolate.

"JACK ROBERT FENTON, JR, WE'RE HERE DYING AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!," mom yelled as she grabbed dad by his shirt and glared at him.

"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LEFT THE OXYGEN TANKS IN THE FENTON FAMILY GHOST ASSAULT VEHICLE," dad counters mom's attack.

"IT'S A STUPID RV, STOP LIVING IN A FANTASY WORLD JACK!" she yells back.

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP, WE'RE GOING DIE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS PLAY THE BLAME GAME!" I shout finally losing my temper as try to calm down to avoid overheating. I hope someone finds us before we're dead and if not, I hope Danny knows that I love him and that I am sorry I failed him.

**Mick**

Contrary to popular belief, you can't kill a vampire with a stake through the heart. That's a myth, stakes only paralyze us, but it still hurts.

Thanks to Valerie, I was quickly revived and allowed me to continue our journey.

While we were walking, I heard a noise as if someone screaming, "Quickly this way," I say running down a hallway.

"Where are we going," Beth asks as she and the rest trying to catch up with me.

"I heard screaming," I said as I stop in front of a metal slab, "Someone's behind here," I say as I try to remove the slab only to be burnt.

"Are you okay, Mr. St. John?" Sam asks worriedly as she sees the welts on my hands.

"Yeah, the iron is laced with silver. I have a severe allergy to silver," I explain to them as I step back, "We need a way to get through this wall," I tell them as Beth and Sam try to find an opening in it.

"That iron looks pretty thick, I don't think my laser can cut through it," Valerie says examining the slab.

My senses tell me that it is extremely hot in that room and whosever might asphyxiate if we don't hurry.


	12. A Daring Rescue

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't feel bad, these changes in the rules when it came to vampires shocked me when I first watched Moonlight, but you get use to it. Glad you like the Fic.**

**Chapter XII: A Daring Rescue**

**Danni**

I never been so frightened in my life and never I have seen Danny act as frightened as he does now. His blue eyes shone with fear and loathing, it broke my heart to see him like this.

I hate being powerless and wanted to do something. Once a tried to remove my collar and get my ghost powers back then this creep would be sorry. However, that was not to be; the collar was on too tight and once I cut my finger trying to free myself.

"Save your strength, Danni, you're going to need it to get through this," Tucker told me as he stitched the wound with a sharp piece of iron on the ground and thread from his shirt.

I mouthed the words 'thank you' to which he smiled and said, "You're welcome."

After awhile our captor came back, "I have a surprise for you," he said cruelly. "I am not without justice and mercy as such, I will grant you the request of seeing you family one last time," he said as he brought in a screen.

The sight before us was too much Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack, and Jazz were locked in an iron room; they were suffering and were having trouble breathing. I could see heat waves rise from the floor and walls and their time was short.

Anger flared in Danny's blue eyes and I could feel the same anger filled up in me, but we could say nothing only watch as those who we loved perished.

"You fiend, you call that justice and mercy watching children witness their families deaths," Tucker roared as he marched up to the front of the cage. "These are children and you would torture them like this, that's sickening," he sneered in defiance.

"SILENCE," he said as he pushed Tucker to the back of the cage, "I give you mercy and allow you to see those whom care about a last time and you dare to speak out against me. Your outburst will cost you dearly," he told Tucker as he opened the cage. "You are too smart, you have a plan to escape as soon you find a weakness, but your friend…," he said as he motioned for me to leave to leave the cage, "will not," he finished.

He then took out a long needle and stuck it in my arm and began to drain my blood. I watched in horror as the red liquid flood out of me and into a flask until my eyelids started to feel heavy.

The last thing I remember was being thrown into the cage and hearing that monster laughing at me, then all was black.

**Sam**

"There has to be a way to open that door," I say looking at the iron wall that hides it. Then it hit me, "Valerie, do you have spare battery for your hoverboard, and a knife" I ask with a smile, I just hope it works.

"Yeah, why," she asks as she takes the 6 volt battery and pocket knife from her backpack and gave it to me.

"You'll see, just cover your face," I say as put my plan into action.

**Jazz**

I don't know how long we can last; the heat is unbearable our shoes have melted from it and it we can hardly breathe.

"I don't know how long we have, but I just want to say I'm proud of you all," dad says his bravery melted away revealing his fear.

"Jack, I want you to know that I love you very much," mom says as she puts her arms around dad and they share one last passionate kiss between them.

Once they were done I stared longingly at dad and said meekly, "Daddy, would you hold me like you did when I was little?" I ask him pleadingly. I was no longer confident, brave, and independent 16 year old Jazz Fenton; I was unsure, scared, and terrified 6 year old Jasmine Fenton who only wanted her father to protect her.

"Sure honey," dad said as I crawled over to him. He lovingly put his arms around me and stroked my hair. I was in my fortress now, nothing could harm as long as I was in my father's loving embrace. I looked up at his face and saw that he too was scared.

"What's death going to be like," I ask him as tears roll down my face, I didn't want to die but I had no choice.

"I don't know sweetie, but I'll be right here, I won't leave your side," he tells me lovingly.

My eyes are getting heavy, I want to sleep. I feel the darkness around me as I feel my eyelids drooping, this is it for us.

Just as my eyes close, I feel a rush of cold air. It snaps me awake; I see light someone had broken through the steel to save us.

"Hello is anyone here," I heard the voices of Sam and Valerie call out as I look and see a hole in the wall.

"Yes, over here," I shout as Valerie crawls in and blast away the weakened steel with her laser.

"Are you three all right," she asks as we slowly get up and walk out of the chamber back into the corridor.

"Just a little weak, but we'll survive," I say as the cold air invigorates us.

"That's good to hear," she says as she helps us to our feet.

Standing next to her was Sam, who had look of relief on her face and Mick who didn't seem too happy.

"I thought I told you Fentons to go home, this is too dangerous for you to be here," he said angrily.

"Yeah, well Danny is my brother and I wasn't going to abandon him," I tell him defiantly.

He was going to counter until Sam convinced him that it was pointless and allowed us to join them.

"Who built this house of horrors anyway?" I ask him as we continue our search for Danny and his friends.

"Someone very evil and very powerful; be lucky you survived his traps, few do," Mick said as we followed him down a hallway.

I hope we can reach Danny before it's too late. I can't bear to lose my little brother.


	13. The Face of Evil

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Velvet Star: Well Mick didn't want to have some many people, but Jazz isn't easy to get rid of. She's going to rescue her brother no matter the cost.**

**Kisho16: I'm glad you like the story and find it chilling.**

**Mystery Writer5775: yes he is going to be mad that they survived but his funhouse of terror isn't over yet.**

**Chapter XIII: The Face of Evil**

**Danny**

"Is Danni…," Tucker said as he looked at the unconscious Halfa in my arms. That monster had drained her blood as punishment for Tucker speaking against him and he was feeling responsible for what happened.

I gently place my finger on her wrist and felt a pulse; she was alive.

I shook my head as Tucker gave a sigh of relief.

Suddenly there came shout, "NO!" our captor yelled in anger, "They survived. No matter, it will be all the more fulfilling to see you family watch as you are sold as slaves," he said as he walked into the room with a strange bottle in his hand.

"What is that?" Tucker asks as he somehow takes Danni from me and places her at the front of the cage.

He kneels down as he takes out an old cloth and places on the bottle until it was moistened with the bottle's content.

"You need not know," he replies as places the cloth on Danni's nose and mouth. Soon her eyes flutter open. She looks around and opens her mouth to speak and realizes that she can't. Tears flow down her cheeks causing my heart to break.

I stare at the fiend; this 'man' has tortured and nearly killed my family. He stripped Danni of her happiness and now he was going sell us off as slaves. I had had enough.

I looked at Tucker and pointed at his silver ring. Tucker had told me about how this creep has a violent reaction to the metal.

"You want my ring, but it's a limited edition and cost me 800," he says as I remove it from his finger and wait until the monster is in range.

Once he is in sight, I hurled the ring at him.

"AHHH!" he screams as the rings burns him on the forehead causing him double over in pain and knocking a light on the table over revealing his face for the first time.

He was as thin as a dead man with chalk white skin that seemed waxy. His face was gaunt with his cheekbones protruding through the flesh and crowned with long white hair. His ears were thin like a bat's wings and pointed and his eyes were small, beady and red in color. His nose was thin and broken with a long white moustache underneath it. His hands were animal like with sharp talon nails and thin bony fingers. His most horrific feature were his teeth, his incisors were more like a rodent's long and sharp.

"So now you know my face, it shall be the last thing you shall see," he says his lips barely moving at all as his gets to his feet and walks over to cage. "You will pay for your arrogance," he sneers he grabs me by my collar and throws me the ground.

He stares at Tucker, "so you wish not to be separated by your treasure. I can grant that," he say as he walks over to a table and brings back a pot of molten iron, "put your ring on, boy," he says as he kicks the ring to Tucker's feet and watches as he puts the ring on. "Now put your hand in the pot," he says as he grabs his arm and dunks my friend's hand in the metal. Tucker screams in pain as the molten iron burns his hand killing the nerves. "There, now you will never have to worry about losing your ring," he said with a smile as he leaves for his computer, "the auction is about to begin," he says as turns to us one last time and laughs.

**Mick**

I could hear screaming, it was the other boy Tucker. No doubt the vicious monster was torturing him as his ancestor would do to his prisoners, we didn't have much time.

"Okay, let's go over the plan. Sam, Valerie and Beth you get Danny and his friends to safety. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz I'll need your help in taking him down," I tell them as we walk down the hall.

"You got it Mick, this whatever- he-is will wish he never heard of Jack Fenton," Mr. Fenton said smiling at the fact of the battle. If Danny has an ounce of his father's courage there is chance he survived.

"Do you think Danny's still alive, Mr. St. John," Valerie asked worriedly as I try to decide what are next move will be.

"I hope so, Danny's strong willed and I don't think the fiend's plan is murder," I told her as I carefully walked a down a hallway before stopping halfway.

"What's wrong," Mrs. Fenton asked as she me stop.

"This," I said as I picked up a stone and threw it. The floor gave way and revealed a pit filled with wooden spikes. Skeletons were strewn on them like shish kabob. Their hands were place near the wound or lying limp at their sides.

A river of dried blood flowed on the ground along with Turkish weapons and armor. Everywhere was the stench of death. He had recreated his ancestor's most heinous atrocity: The Forest of the Impaled.

"How are we going to get across this chasm?" Jazz asks as she looks down at the carnage below. The look on her face was one of shock and disgust. "How sickening," she said held her nose shut.

"I know, everyone hold hands and don't look down," I said as I took her hand and once everyone had done so I leapt across the pit and landed on the other side.

"How did you do that," Sam asked amazed by my skills.

"I was captain of the pole-vault team in high school," I lied; the real reason was that I am a vampire and have heightened senses and abilities.

"Where to now," Mrs. Fenton asks as she sees multiple doors ahead of us, this wasn't going to be easy.

**Danni**

Never in all my life had seen such an evil face as the one that haunted me now. It was barely human with its small eyes and rat teeth. There was also something about it that reminded me of that portrait of the guy I had saw earlier, the one Count Dracula was named for; could he be related to him somehow. I don't know; I don't know anything anymore.

"Soon, you will start your new lives," our captor said as he came into the room. "Let see, one Halfa, female about 4'9" name: Danielle Alexis Fenton," he said looking at me and writing something down on an old piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asks as the monster goes over to Danny and does the same thing.

"Preparing you for the auction, but I'm not going to sell you. Instead I have decided to feast upon you," he said as his red eyes looked at Tucker coldly.

"You won't get away with this creepy, Danny's friends …," he says before the man silences him.

"Will witness as you are sold off to the highest bidder," he said, "speaking of which I better prepare for their arrival," he told us as he took out the flask that held my blood and actually drank it.

"That's gross," Tucker said looking like he was ready to throw up.

"I know," the figure coughed, "my father had his with bread," he said as he walked over to his computer and logged on. "Let the auction commence," he whispered as he turned to us and smiled showing his rat like incisors.

**Vlad**

"Just to think Maddie, if this is true, I will finally have almost of everything I ever wanted," I told her as I entered the URL of the site I had been instructed to visit and entered the password.

Maddie meowed at me as I got out my wallet, "what card am I going to use?" I ask her as open it up, "why my American Express Centurion Card (issued only to a select few) something like this deserves a special card," I said as I took out the black card and placed it on my desk.

Next to owning the Green Bay Packers this will be the greatest day of my life.


	14. Watery Grave

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: That is true. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XIV: Watery Grave**

**Jazz**

"Wait I have an idea," I said as I l picked up a stone and threw it down one hall and watched as nothing happened. That was good a thing. Then I threw another one and again nothing happened, it was starting to get weird. A final time I threw a stone and once again nothing happened. "They all must be okay," I say as I start to walk towards the first one before Mick pulls me back.

"WAIT," he yells as he pushes me to the ground just as a slab of iron comes down sealing the hallway up. I could some sort of liquid rush in.

"What is that stuff," I ask as I place my hand on the metal and feel it is hot.

"Boiling oil; just because a passage look safe doesn't mean it is. The traps alternate so you never know where they are. I know how to figure it out because I've faced this sociopath before," Mick says as goes to the middle one and reveals a trap door with sharp metal blades beneath that were spinning. "Skinned alive," he said as he walked to the third corridor and threw a stone causing a snare to spring as a knife shot out. "Exsanguination, the knife cuts you at the jugular and you slowly bleed to death as you hang," he says as he starts walking down the last corridor avoiding the knife.

I carefully following, my mind was reeling from the fact that had not Mick saved me I would have boiled alive or worse. However there was no time for negativity Danny needed us.

"Who is this guy, Torquemada?" Beth asks as Mick led us down the hallway.

"No, but some say he was the mastermind of the entire Spanish Inquisition and the Burning Times in general," Mick tells us as he stops yet again.

"Why did we stop," dad asks as he trips setting off another trap.

Suddenly, the passage was sealed with iron slabs and water began to fill the corridor, "We have to get out of here," I yell as I start banging on the iron slab hopping someone will hear us, but no one comes this looks like the end.

**Danny**

"Someone has already bid 5,000 for you two," the monster says laughing as he turns to face us.

"You know, we're not scared of you creepy," Tucker spat out at him.

"Is that so, you're no longer scared of me," he says looking towards Danni who coiled in fear behind me, lest she becomes a victim of his wrath again.

"Yeah, and if you want to punish someone, have it be me," he tells him staring the demon right in his red eyes. This whole experience has changed Tucker; he's braver and willing to pay any price for our safety.

"Perhaps, you need to see what happens to those who defy me," he says turning on a screen. This time it showed everyone in closed corridor filling with water.

My heart ached as I saw them try to reach the surface for air but only get a mouthful of water, I couldn't take the torture anymore.

Anger filled up inside me as I picked up a stone and threw it the monster with all my strength. It hit him in the head.

"Insolent boy, you still haven't learned your place," he roared as he opened the cages and threw me to the ground. "I'll make sure you won't throw stones anymore," he said as he grabbed my hands and placed them into a pair of metal gloves that were joined at the thumbs and threw my back in the cage.

I didn't care what to happen to me now, nothing mattered except destroying this satanic creature and as soon I was freed nothing would stop me from doing that.

**Mick**

We were trapped in a chamber filling with water and there was no way out.

"I can't believe we failed Danny," Jazz said trying to reach the surface but couldn't. I felt bad for the Fentons as a vampire I could survive (contrary to popular belief vampires _can _cross running water) but it was just a matter of time before the rest them die.

"We haven't given up yet," Jack said trying to think of a solution, then it hit him.

He took a breath, dove down to the bottom and began trying to lift the door. Soon Beth, Valerie, Maddie, and Sam all took turns (I couldn't due to the iron being laced with silver) and soon with a surge of adrenaline they opened it up and saved us.

"We did it," Sam said high fiving everyone in triumph.

"We're not out of the woods yet," I said as I helped everyone up. I knew that it was only going to get more dangerous as we neared his chamber and by looking at the Dragons carved into the floor that we were closer to finding him and Danny.

**Danni**

"yes they're all right!" Tucker yelled in victory as we watched them escape from their doom. They had made out it and soon we would free from this nightmare.

"Don't celebrate so soon, by the time they manage to get here, you two will be sent to your masters and you'll never see those who you love again," the demon sneers as he watches his computer screen again. "So far two bidders seem to be in the lead someone named pckrs4vr and frekshw22," he told us with a smile.

My heart stopped at hearing those screen names; one was Vlad I knew it. If I got sent back there he'd dissect me like he said he would. I didn't to be sent back to that Fruit Loop not again. The other one had to be that crazed ringmaster Freakshow, from what Danny told me once that would even worse than Vlad.

We would be no more than zombies slaves to him, with no emotions, no free will, nothing. I didn't want to end up like that.

I wanted to be brave for Danny and Tucker, but I had no bravery left, none- only fear. I fear what will become of us and our family. I wished I could be brave, but after seeing the fire in that monster's eyes I have none left, the only thing I had was fear and the only I could do in the face of such evil was sit there as tears trickled down my face and hope we would all wake up soon.


	15. The Heart of Fear

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Velvet Star: I'm glad you like the story, as to what he put on Danny's hands. They're a pair of metal gloves like what you find on a mediaeval suit of armor except they fused together at the thumbs and basically immobilize so Danny can't use his hands.**

**Kisho16: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that you find it chilling as it is written on honor of Halloween.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Glad you like the story, yeah that would be bad if they get sold to either of those crazies.**

**Chapter XV: ****The Heart of Fear**

**Vlad**

"Now, now Maddie, we must be patient," I tell her as I enter my new bid and send it in.

My cat looks at me as if to say 'why don't you become a bid sniper' and voices it with a sharp meow.

"That wouldn't be fair; I'm a public official now and at least have to _appear _to be fair. Besides, I lost the auction for Bret Favre's t-shirt to a bid sniper that one time," I tell her as I watch the price go up again thanks to my EBay Gadget and wait.

**Mick**

The closer you are to a hornet's nest, the more painful the stings; at least that's what Josef once told me but now I was about to see how true that was.

I could smell the oil and hear the gears of the traps that await us as we near the monster's chamber. Few people have survived his traps but the Fentons and their friends have proved they are among that few.

"How can you tell we're heading in the right direction," Beth asks me as I lead them through the halls of this kingdom of darkness.

"See those dragons, as long we follow them we can find where he has Danny," I explain to them as we continue our journey. "Just watch out for the red ones," I say as I see Valerie step on one.

**Valerie**

While I was walking, suddenly the floor gave way and I found myself laying face down in a coffin. "What's going on," I shout as I managed to turn around just to see the lid of the coffin close leaving me in the darkness.

I can hear a stone slab close above me sealing me off from the world.

I try to stay calm, but my claustrophobia (I have had it since I was eight and I was trapped in an avalanche in Montana) was kicking in. My heart began to race wildly, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!" I yell as tears stream down my face. I began to hyperventilate as panic sets in. "PLEASE HELP ANYONE!" I cry out hoping someone will hear me before it's too late.

**Danny**

"Your hunter friend is doomed," the monster said smiling as we watched suffer in that coffin. She was panic stricken and she didn't much oxygen or time left.

Rage flared in Tucker's eyes; if he could he would kill this demon right now and enjoy every second of it.

"YOU SICK EXCUSE OF A MAN, SHE HASN'T DONE A THING TO YOU AND YOU'RE TORTURING HER!" he yells at him. Tucker was ready to strangle him; I don't blame him I could hardly watch as Valerie vainly tried to escape.

"My uncle was blinded and buried alive, betrayed by the Boyars. My father and his other brother were sold as tribute to the sultan. If they were the choice to decide, then all humankind is equally condemned," the monster hisses back his eyes glaring red.

Tucker was about to retort but Danni tugged on his sleeve and looked at him as if to say, 'Don't say anything. It's no use,' and he understood and backed away.

I pray to God that Valerie will be saved in time, I don't care what happens to me just let the others live.


	16. The Threshold of Death

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5575: Yes, for us, no more Danny Phantom is the end of the world. However Danny is taking the proper attitude he puts his friend's safety above his own. Glad you like the story.**

**Chapter XVI: The Threshold of Death **

**Mick**

I could hear Valerie scream for help underneath the floor, I tried to pull the stone away but it was sealed pretty tight. "Blast, I can't open it," I curse as I try again but can't get it.

"Stand back, I'll free her using the Fenton Bazooka," Jack says as he takes out a large gun and aims at the floor.

"No, right now Valerie is scared out of her mind and the last thing she needs is to be shot at with a gun," I tell him as I look at the stone. Her vitals were low, I had to act fast.

"Everyone stands back, I'm going to try to break the stone," I tell them as I kneel down and with one forceful punch crack open the stone. "Hang on Valerie," I tell her as remove the shattered stones and lift the coffin up.

I examined it, it was locked from one side to the other. I went to rip the locks out only to be burned "Silver, curse him," I hissed.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Valerie screamed in terror as she banged on the lid frantic to escape.

"Valerie, this is Mick, I need you to do me a huge favor and remain calm. Panic is not good; you'll just use up your oxygen. Just relax, I'm going to get you out," I tell her. I need a plan but what, "of course," I said as I turned to Mr. Fenton.

**Valerie**

My heart was out of control, but I had to remain calm Mick was depending me.

"Think positive, Val," I told myself as I closed my eyes hoping it was a nightmare and I would be back home.

The air was getting thin and I was starting to feel dizzy. I could hear something outside but I wasn't sure what.

My eyes were getting heavy, I was so weak and wanted to sleep, "so tired," I muttered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I drifted into darkness when I heard a voice call out, "Valerie! Valerie!" it sounds like Mick but I don't see him anywhere.

Suddenly, I feel like I was hit by a train and in an instant I open my eyes and find myself back with my friends.

"Valerie, thank goodness you're alive," I hear Sam tell me. I can see Mick standing in front of me, he must have revived me.

"What happened?" I ask wearily but then retract, "no, I don't want to know," I tell them as I stand up but am too weak.

"Just rest for a second, Valerie, you're still weak from lack of oxygen," Mick says as he helps me lean against the wall to catch my breath. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for awhile.

**Danni**

I couldn't believe it, Valerie had survived. We had all thought that she wouldn't make it, but she did.

We celebrated their victory, momentarily forgetting our dismal situation, but happiness is short lived.

"Well, the auction is over, Danny you are now property of one Vladimir Drake Masters," he said with a smile. Danny looked scared and I don't blame him. I go over to him and give him a hug; I look up into his blue eyes as if to say, 'it's going to be okay Danny.' He smiles at me warmly to return the sentiment.

"What about Danni?" Tucker asks worriedly as he turns to me, fearing what will happen to me.

"Danielle is to be sold to one Mr. Freakshow," he said coldly as his red eyes focused on me maliciously.

I turned to my cousin and shook my head to plead with Danny not to let him take me away.

He shifted his eyes down to me and smiled to comfort me, but it only made it worse as this would last time I would see his eyes look at me.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I thought of being reduced to a zombie and never seeing my friends and family again, it couldn't end this way, I wouldn't it let it.


	17. Leap of Faith

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't count your chickens before they hatch my friend. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XVII: Leap of Faith**

**Sam**

Once Valerie recovered, we continued on our journey. "How far away is this creep's hole," I ask as we walked down a hall avoiding any traps thanks to Mick's knowledge of how this guy thinks.

"Not far, but just keep your eyes open, the traps get more frequent and deadly," he says as he leads us down a hall.

While we were walking, I thought I heard what sounded like Danny's voice. At first I ignored it, after all Mick did say that traps would be all around us as we are nearing this monster's home. Soon however, I could not let the cry fall on deaf ears.

"Hang on Danny, I'm coming," I say as I follow the sound down a hallway hoping it will lead to Danny.

"Sam, where are you going," Jazz asks as I noticed she was following me.

"I thought I heard Danny," I tell her as I slow down so she can catch up with me, my mistake. AS I walk back the floor begins to open to reveal a chasm and I begin to start sliding into it. "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" I scream as I try to hang onto the ledge trying to avoid falling.

"I'm coming," Jazz says as she races over and grabs my arm. "Whatever you do Sam don't let go," she says trying to pull me up.

Suddenly, the ledge cracks, "Jazz, look out," I shout as it breaks off and both I and Jazz fall into the abyss.

**Mick**

"What happened to Jazz and Sam," Beth asks as I turn around find that both girls are missing.

"I told her not to wander off," I said under my breath as I looked to see if I could see them.

"Hang on kids I'm coming," Jack says as I grab his shoulder before he can run off too.

"No, we'll meet up with them near our goal. This is something Jazz and Sam have to do on their own," I tell him.

They had most likely fallen into the most dangerous traps: The Path of Faith. Only the two girls have the key to surviving the trap and I know that they will make it out.

"You know when we find this guy, I'm going to rip apart atom by atom," Jack says punching his hand in anger.

I don't blame him, this guy's a monster and men have tried for a long time to destroy him only to find that he is immortal. He has tortured countless people to sate his thirst for blood and Danny is at his mercy but I won't let him down.

We continued to walk, using my vampire senses I was able to avoid most of the traps. However that was not good enough.

"Have you faced off with this guy before," Beth asked as we heard a click.

"What was that?" Valerie asks as we turn around and sees that the corridor has been closed off. "Not another water chamber," she moaned.

"No worse, " I said as a red liquid began to pour into the room, "boiling blood," I yelled as we backed into a corner to avoid the scolding liquid, if we didn't act fact we would be goners.

**Danny**

"Such is the fate of all who dare to cross my path," our captor said as he watched our friends situation.

My heart stopped as I saw my family and friends suffer. I wish I could go ghost and teach this guy what happens to those who mess with those I love. The anger that burned inside was incredible, not even Dan made me fell this angry or this powerless.

Despair played in Danni's blue eyes as she thought of being a slave to Freakshow and I don't blame her. All her life she's been enslaved first to Vlad, who brainwashed her and it wasn't until I convinced her that Plasmius is evil that she was free and now again her fate seemed the same only to Freakshow this time.

Hatred filled Tucker's green eyes; he wanted to kill this demon. He couldn't stand to see anymore suffering and if he could he would destroy him now but like us he too was powerless against this monster.

"You never said what you are going to me," he asks as the demon walks into we were kept.

"I decided that I would get little money for you, so I shall feast upon you," the creature says smiling revealing his mutant teeth.

Danni glared at him as she stood in front of Tucker to protect him from him harm.

"You're brave girl, but few have the courage to face me," he sneers as he walks towards the cage to push her out of the way but she stands her ground. "Move," he hisses but Danni still won't budge. Finally, he loses his temper "You will regret it," he tells her as he goes to strangle her but Danni defends herself and bites his hand causing him to draw back in pain. "You'll pay for that," he snaps as he opens the cage and pulls Danni out by her chain, causing her to fall to her knees.

She looks in terror as the monster picks her up and straps her to a platform. He then takes out a needle and thread and begins to sew her mouth shut.

Tears rolled her face In pain as the needle pierced her lips and her eyes darted over to me and Tucker pleading us to help her.

There were times when I swore I could sense her pain. I wish I could make it stop, but I couldn't for once in my life I was powerless.

"YOU FIEND! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHEN I GET OUT HERE YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Tucker screamed as he released Danni and threw her back into the cage.

"I doubt it," he said as he walked away laughing sending chills up our spines as we thought about our future.

**Jazz**

When I came to, I found myself in some sort of dungeon, "Where are we," I ask Sam who also is with me.

"I don't know," she says as walks towards a wall, "there's some kind of writing here," she says placing her hand on some engravings on it.

"It's Old Slavonic, I think I can make some of it out" I say as I examine the writing. "It says something about 'walking' and 'angels'," I tell Sam. Romanian is related to Slavonic and I can make an educated guess as to some of the words are.

"Well we should probably look for a way out of here," Sam tells me as she starts walking only to stop as the floor crumbles revealing a chasm. "Or maybe not," she says backing down.

"So obviously this is a trap, but how do we know where to step," I ask looking at the floor. I noticed there were markings on the floor but they didn't look like writing.

"Hey wait a second," Sam says looking at the text, "They're seals used to invoke angelic beings," she tells me looking at the symbols.

"How do you know that," I ask her amazed by her knowledge of the subject.

"I bought a book about it at the Skulk n' Lurk," she explains to me.

"So which ones do we step on," I ask her looking at the floor trying to make sense of the glyphs on the floor.

"That's just it, we don't know. Some are real angelic seals and some are gobbledygook, it's appears that we need to rely on faith to get through this," she says as tries to remember what she read and started walking with me following her, hoping to make it out alive.


	18. Phlegethon and Cocytus

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Velvet Star: Don't worry Mick won't give up until Danny is safe. Glad you like the fic**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't count Mick St. John out so soon, my friend. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter XVIII: ****Phlegethon and Cocytus **

**Valerie**

"There's no way out," I say as the blood splashes against our ankles burning them. We don't have much time in a matter of minutes we'll cooked in a broth of blood and gore.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton seem sad that they will not be able to save their son while Mick seems intent on the ceiling.

"If we only had some rope," Mick says as he looks at the ceiling as if he sees something that could help us.

"How would a rope help us there's nothing for us to tie it to," I say as I wince the blood rises higher in the room. I try to hold back my screams of pain as it burns my skin but I don't know how long I can hold out.

"Wait a second, I have the Fenton Grappler would that work," Mr. Fenton says as he takes out the gun from his pocket and hands to the detective.

"Perfect," Mick says as he takes and fires it at the ceiling and it digs into the stone, "here goes nothing," he says as climbs the rope and swings at the iron wall.

"Hurry, Mick," I say as watch the blood rise. Tears of pain roll down my face as the hot liquid burns me.

"I'm almost there," he says as he gives it one final kick and frees us and jumps down as the blood pours out into the halls.

We all let a collective sigh as we walk out exhausted and frightened but alive none the less.

"Let me see the burns," Mick says as we show the wounds and he treats with some sort of lotion that makes them feel better and allows us to continue our search for Danny.

**Sam**

Ask a child what the definition of 'faith' is the ability to believe in the impossible. It is that belief in what cannot be done that will get through this trap.

Slowly we walk across the tiles making sure only to tread on the angel seals and avoiding all the other symbols.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Jazz says as she looks at the signs and walks in my direction but as she draws close she makes a deadly mistake. "Here's one for Michael," she says stepping on what seems to be a sign of the Archangel only to scream as it breaks away.

"Hang on Jazz," I tell her as I run over and pull her up.

"Thanks, I wonder what I did wrong, I stepped on the seal for Michael," she explains to me.

"Sorry, but that wasn't Michael's seal but Satan's," I explain to her, "look, we're almost out, I see a ladder up ahead," I say pointing to rope ladder that hangs not far from where we are. We start to walk towards it but stop halfway as we notice the floor is crumble beneath us.

"What's going on," Jazz says as she notices what's happening.

"I…," I began to say only to realize that we are on small platform in the middle of the chasm. I'm scared of heights and freeze on the spot.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jazz asks as she sees my fear, "You're scared of heights," she says as I nod yes.

She looks across to the ladder and thinks for a second, "Sam I have an idea, but you have to trust me that I won't let anything happen to you," she tells me as she takes my hand as I nod. "Close your eyes," she tells me as I do so.

I suddenly feel the sensation of free falling and feel there is nothing underneath my feet. My heart stops for a minute as my fear increases but then I hear my boot hit something hard. I open my eyes and see that we have made it across to the other side. "How did you do that," I ask in shock of what happened.

"Simple, faith," is Jazz's answer as we start to climb the ladder to get out

**Danni**

I was happy to see the other had survived but I was too much pain to celebrate.

The stitches on my mouth pull my skin making it hurt and I am still a little weak from all the blood he drained from me, but the worst pain is in my heart.

Doubt has crept into me as the longer it takes them to get here; the closer I am to be being Freakshow's slave. I didn't want to lose my humanity, my free will, and everything else I hold dear.

"Don't worry, Danni our friends will save us, you'll see," Tucker tells me with a smile. I wish I could return the smile but I could do was stare at him.

His smile soon dissolved into a frown as he saw the expression in my eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you Danielle," Tucker tells me bravely as the demon comes back into the room.

"You told her that before and look what happened," he chuckles as he points to me.

"That wasn't me, it was you, you demon," Tucker spat angrily at him, he was ready to kill this monster. "You're worse than Vlad and Freakshow combined. Even Hades would be too good for you,"

"Do not condemn me, my grandfather served the church as member of the Order of the Dragon," he sneered at Tucker. His red eyes glowed with venom but he held back his wrath and simply walked away.

"I guess the apple _does _fall from the tree," Tucker said letting out a chuckle warming our spirits in this dark time.

**Jazz**

We had made it through the dungeon and climb the ladder, "I can't believe we did it," I tell Sam as we find ourselves in a corridor.

"Where are we now?" Sam asks as she looks around.

"It looks like we're back on the main path," I tell her as we look around. Even though we're in the main corridor I have no idea how far we are from the rest our.

"Didn't Mick say something about dragons leading the way," Sam asks me looking at the floor trying to find something that resembled a dragon.

"He did but he said something else, like there's something we should avoid," I tell her as we decide to continue walking. I just wish I could remember what Mick told us, but my mind is still reeling after everything we've been through.

"I hope we can find Danny," I tell her as we start walking until I hear something, "what was that?" I ask and soon get answer.

The corridor once again shut up, I race over to the door to try to jam it but the ground starts to break away and I fall into a vat of cold water.

"Jazz are you okay," Sam asks as she pulls me out of the water.

"Yeah," I say as I wring out my hair but pause I feel a chill in the air "is it just me or is it colder in her now," I say shivering and wrapping my arms around me for warmth.

"You're right," she says as she realizes what's happening, "We have to get you out of here," she says as I start to shiver. If we don't escape we'll die of Hypothermia.


	19. Tainted Hope

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes, Sam and Jazz are determined to save Danny, don't underestimate them.**

**Velvet Star: Sam and Jazz have the smarts and guts to make it. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XIX: Tainted Hope**

**Mick**

"How are close are we to the monster's room," Valerie asked as we continued our journey through the maze of death.

"Very close," I told her calmly.

I could hear the gears above us as the traps moved and smelled the oil from the machinery. We were lucky that we survived thus far, but now would be our most challenging part.

"I still think we should have rescued Sam and Jazz," Mr. Fenton tells me. I understand his pain, Jazz is his daughter and wanted to help her, but that trap was something Sam and Jazz had to complete by themselves and it would only delay our rescue of Danny for whom time is running out.

"Why does this guy have so many traps," Maddie asks me we walk down a hallway cautiously. Everyone was nervous, I could hear their hearts beat faster as they fear what lies in store for us.

"Because this guy takes after his ancestor and sometimes I think he's crueler than his antecedent," I tell them. I remember Josef telling me about the ancestor and how he committed horrible atrocities. I always thought they were only stories passed on by fearful travelers but after experiencing the traps here, I am beginning to wonder if those old stories were true.

"I just hope Danny is…," Maddie says as she hears a sound and looks down in horror to see her leg caught in a trap.

"Hang on Maddie," Jack says as he races to his wife's side.

"Wait, don't touch it, it's poisoned," I tell him as I put my hand on Jack's shoulder.

Maddie looked at me in terror, "poisoned?" s€he asked as she s€wallowed hard€ as she realized what happened.

**Danny**

We watched in horror as our family friends were once again suffered. Mom looked at dad pleadingly as she realized her time was now ticking away while Sam tried to keep Jazz as warm as possible and both knew that they had to act fast.

"Your friends will not escape this time," our captor says happily. Those horrible words make me wince as I think of life without those who I love and tears fill my blue eyes.

Danni walks up to me and gives me a hug, her way of comforting me. I see the same fear in her eyes as in mine. I wish I could comfort her, place my arm around her to let her know that I am here for her but I cannot only look at her and tell her with my eyes that everything will be fine.

Our captor looks over at Tucker, his red eyes glaring at him, "I need food," he says as he opens the cage and pulls Tucker out by his chain.

He takes out a large needle and sticks it Tucker's neck and starts draining his blood. This continues for a few minute until Tucker passes out and throws him back into the cage like a rag doll. "Enjoy, the last sight of your loved ones," he hissed as he walked away laughing.

**Sam**

Things have gone from bad to worse, Jazz is deteriorating rapidly and if we don't get out of here soon, she'll be a goner. She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness and is in shock. I try to keep her awake and warm as I best I can.

"Come on Jazz, stay with me," I tell her as I hold her close to me so we can share body heat.

"Ja…zz," she asks wearily as she tries to open her eyes that have faded to a pale blue.

"Yes, Jazz it's your name. Short for Jasmine," I tell her; I don't know how longer we can keep up. There has to be some way out of here.

While I was caring for her, I saw something, a way out.

I walked to the iron and saw that it was rusted on the corner, "Yes, thank you," I said as took off my spiked bracelet and began to knock on the rusted part of the door.

The corroded iron soon began to break away until there was a fair sized hole. "I hope this works," I said as I began placed my hands in the hole and with a surge of adrenaline managed to open it.

I race over to Jazz and carry her out of the corridor, "Everything's going to be okay," I tell her as I set her down on the ground. I look around to see if there is anything to keep her warm and found an old tapestry hanging on the wall.

"Vlad Tepes, interesting choice of subject," I say realizing that the Romanian prince's portrait is on it as I remove the tapestry and wrap it around Jazz.

I check her vitals and realize that she is getting better, "thank goodness:" I sigh in relief as I look around to see where we are, "we're back on the main path," I say as I see dragons on the floor. "How are you feeling," I ask Jazz as I turn to her and see the color has returned to her face.

"Still a little shaken, but I'm doing better," she says smiling as I help her stand up as we start going down a hallway.

**Danni**

We cheered as we watched Sam and Jazz escape, but they still had some way to go.

While I was watching the monitor, I noticed that Tucker had come to.

"Danni, what happened," he asked massaging his temples as he sat up.

I glared at him before he realized that I couldn't speak.

"Sorry Danni, I forgot for a moment," he said sheepishly as I helped him to steady his gait. That fiend had taken a lot of blood from Tucker and he was weak from that.

"What is it with this guy and blood," Tucker asks himself as we watched him in the other room, it appears as if he's _drinking _the blood. The sight sickens me to my stomach and I start to throw up.

However , because of my mouth being sewn shut, only a small amount comes out through the small openings between the stitches and the rest ends up back into my stomach making me sicker.

The acidity of my stomach contents burns my already wounded throat making me cry, I wish this pain would end and this nightmare vanish.

"Shhh, relax Danni, it's going to be okay," Tucker says as he rubs my back to comfort me and dries my tears. "It's going to be all right, you'll see," he tells me comfortingly.

I am grateful for his comfort and his friendship without him or Danny, I don't think I would survive.

Finally, I begin to calm down and I go lay down as best I can and relax but my heart aches with fear as I dread what will happen to me.


	20. Elixir of Life

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Majestic Moon: You'd be surprised what one can do with ****adrenaline**** coursing through their veins. Glad you like the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Danni's stronger than she ****looks;**** remember she is a clone of Danny ****after all.**

**Chapter XX: Elixir of Life**

**Mick**

"We have to do something we can't let her die," Jack says panic stricken as he tries to remove the trap that has a vice grip on Maddie's left leg.

"We will," I say as I remove the trap from her leg and gently free her. She was deteriorating rapidly and needed medical attention immediately but it would take too long to get her out of here and neither of us had an antidote.

"Hang in there Maddie, you're going to be fine," Jack says trying to calm her down while I tried to think of a solution.

I had only option, but it was risky. I didn't know how she would react to it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I look over at Jack comforting Maddie, he loved her and wouldn't let her die, neither would I. "Jack, do you trust me," I ask him nervously.

"of course Mick, without you we wouldn't have gotten this far," he says confidently.

"I have a way to save Maddie, but I need your okay to do it," I tell him sternly.

"Mick, her life is in your hands," he says as he stands back so I can help her.

"I need a pocket knife and a small phial," I tell him as he takes the items out of his pocket and gives them to me.

"What are you going to do?" he asks curiously.

"An old remedy," I tell him, "just keep her calm," I tell him as he follows me orders.

While he is busy I roll up one of my sleeves, "here goes nothing," I say as I take the knife to my arm and cut it. I wince from the pain and watch it start to bleed. Then I take the phial and put under the wound and let my blood drip into it.

Once I have enough and remove the phial, the wound starts to heal and I roll the sleeve down again and walk over to Maddie.

"I know this tastes bad Maddie, but it will make you better," I tell her as I gently open her mouth and pour the crimson liquid into her slowly so as not to turn her.

A few minutes later, Maddie opens her eyes, "what happened?" she asks groggily as she looks at her leg, "my leg? It's healed," she says as me and Jack helps her to stand up.

"Mick gave you some sort of antidote, the important thing is that you're alive Maddie," he said as they hugged.

That was one thing I missed, close contact with other people. Being a vampire means spending eternity alone. I know that Beth wants to be there for me, but we could never really have a real relationship as there would always be the hunger looming over me and never knowing if I would harm her.

However, we had no time for such thoughts, Danny and his friends needed us and we would need all the strength we could muster to get through these last series of traps and to face off the evil one himself.

**Jazz**

"Where are we now?" I ask we entered a corridor.

I was starting to feel better now that I am out of the cold and the tapestry is nice and warm, although the idea of have it having a guy whose favorite hobby was impalement is a bit unsettling, but my main focus was finding Danny.

"I'm not sure," Sam says as we continued to walk, this time mindful of any traps that we might deal with this time, to see if we could find out where we were and if we might find Danny.

"What is it with this guy and Vlad the Impaler?" I ask as we pass a statue of the prince. Its cold eyes send a shiver up my spine, like it's watching us.

"I don't know, but it is creepy even for me," Sam said as she glanced at the statue. There was something about it that was creeping her out and wanted to leave it as soon as possible.

"Are you okay," I ask as her as he eyes went wide as I heard something

"RUN!" she screams as suddenly glowing chains spewed out the statues mouth and wrapped themselves around my leg.

I scream in pain as the hot metal burns my skin. I try to remove it but it's too hot to touch.

"Hang on Jazz," she tells me as races over to my side. She takes a rock and begins to smash the chains.

"Hurry, Sam," I say as I wince from the pain. I watch her smash the metal until it cracks and I am freed.

"Can you walk," she asks as she helps me up and steadies me.

"Yeah, thanks Sam," I say as we continue on our journey to rescue Danny and his friends.

**Danny**

"Your friends are brave, I respect that in an adversary," our captor said watching everyone make their way through his maze to find us. "However, those who cross me must die," he said as he walked into room smiling.

He looked like a shark that had just fed. His red eyes glisten ravenously and it looked like blood was trickling down his chin.

"What are you going to do to them," Tucker asked nervously.

"It depends, most likely, I will impale them," he said pointing to some sharp wooden poles lying on the ground. "I haven't done that in ages," he said smiling as he turned to look at me. "

A pity Vladimir wants you alive, you would make a fine victory feast," he told me laughing.

I glared at him angrily, he would pay for all this and I would make sure of it.

"You are strong, let see how much will you have alone," he said as he opened the door and dragged Tucker and Danni out.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tucker asks as he shut door again and opened a secret passage and lead Tucker and Danni down it until it closed again.

I shudder to think about he will do to them and hope they will be all right.

**Danni**

That fiend dragged us down a flight of stair to what appears to be a dungeon.

"What are you going to do to us?" Tucker asks as he leads to a dank corner.

"You, I have a cell down here with your name on it. I figure down here your blood will to age like fine wine," he says as he opens a cell and throws him into it.

"What is it with you and blood?" Tucker asks sickened by the comment.

"Blood is life, I figure the more blood I have the longer I will live," he says laughing as he straps Tucker to the wall and shuts the door.

"Now it's your turn," he takes me to another corner and opens a dank cell, "Down here your cousin will be cut off from you and finally submit to me," he says as he goes to throw me in but I kick him in the shin.

His red eyes begin to glow fiercely, "You'll pay for that," he says as he takes my chain and wraps it around my legs, "Let this be a lesson to all who defy me," he sneers as he throws me in there and shuts the door as walks away.

Tears stream down my face as I realize how alone I am now.


	21. The Diamond Ring of the Eclipse

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: How very true, but I am unpredictable and never know what will happen next. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXI: The Diamond Ring of the Eclipse**

**Mick**

We are nearing his lair; I can smell the blood he probably took from them.

This final stretch is the most deadly as he wishes to protect himself from any intruder who dares to interfere with his plans, but we are not any intruder.

"Hey Mick who's this Vlad Tepes?" Jack asks as he points to a picture of the Romanian Tyrant on the wall.

"Vlad, he was a 15th Century Romanian ruler. He was said to impale people just for fun," I told him as we walked past the painting and continued on our journey.

"I hope Danny's all right," Valerie says as she carefully follows us careful to avoid any traps this time.

I was about to say something when I sensed something, it smelt like ectoplasm, but we still a little bit away from his main chamber…unless.

I kneel down and place my ear to the ground, I can hear heartbeats two of them, "I found Danni and Tucker," I say standing up again.

"How are you sure, Mr. St. John?" Maddie asks curiously.

"Trust me Mick has his ways," Valerie and Beth said in unison as I knelt down again and began removing the floor to find them, hang on kids I'm coming.

**Sam**

After walking for what seems an Eternity, I think we are nearing our goal. I am not sure how but something tells me we are nearing Danny.

While are walking I hear Jazz talking to herself, "Jazz, are you all right," I ask her but she does not answer me.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine Sam. I was just praying that everyone's alive," she says before turning back to her prayer. I too am praying that we find our friends safe and sound and that we can defeat this devil and make him pay for harming our friends.

"I know what you mea..," I began t say as I notice that there are no more dragons on the floor only skulls.

"What's wrong Sam," Jazz asks as she walks forward and sees the floor, "How do we know where to step now?" she asks worriedly.

I thought for a second, but remembered back to the dungeon with the angel seals. Faith had gotten us through that maze and I had feeling we would have do it again only this time it will be blind faith.

"I have a plan," I tell as I take her hand and we start our final journey.

**Danny**

"NO! NO!" my captor hissed as his pounded his fist on his keyboard in anger. "They survived, they cannot defeat me," he sneers as takes the phial that has Danni's blood in it and swallows its contents.

He remains still for a moment and then begins to cough and fall to the floor. A second later he gets up, "there I am ready for them now," he says as he wipes the blood from his mouth and walks over to me.

I stare at him trying not to throw up.

"You will watch as your friends die by my hand," he says laughing evilly before preparing for what is to come.

**Danni**

I am so lonely and scared. Tucker is in another cage in the corner and can't hear me and I am tied up and alone in here. We are doomed.

I stare into the darkness hoping for a miracle but I fear that none will happen.

Just then, I heard something it sounded like some calling my name, could it be that someone has found me.

"Danni," I hear a voice call out, it's authoritative but warm; I think it might be Mr. St. John.

"Danielle?" another voice calls out, it's Aunt Maddie, I'm saved at last.

I began to shake my chains hoping they could hear me.

"Danni if that's you do it again," another voice, Valerie's this time, calls out and I obey.

"Danni, stay calm, I'm coming," I hear Mick call out as I hear his footsteps approach. Soon I can see his form coming towards the cage. I rattle my chains louder until I can see his face in this darkness.

He stops in front of the cage and touches the bars, "good," he said as he gripped the bars and with one forceful pull removes the door and walks in. "I'm going to have you free in no time," he says as he rips off my chains.

Soon as I am free I run over him and hug him, the strange thing though is I can't hear his heartbeat. It frightens me at first but then I shrug it off as just from me being weak.

"It's okay Danni, it's all over," he told me as he puts his arms around me and carries me to where the others are standing.

"Danni, thank goodness you're okay," Aunt Maddie says as Mick puts me on the ground and hugs me. "What is that thing on your neck sweetie," she asks worried pointing to collar on my neck.

"A Wallachian Torture Collar," Mick says gravely, "she'll need to go to the hospital to have it removed," he tells her as he goes looking around the chamber.

A few minutes later I hear him call out, "I found Tucker," and come back with Tucker behind him.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Valerie says as she hugs Tucker, "but where's Danny," she asks still concerned for her friend.

"That creep has Danny locked up above in his hideout. He has a secret passage that he uses," he explained to Mick.

"Beth, I want you to take Tucker and Danni out of here to the hospital," he tells a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes standing near him.

"What if you need help?" she asks concerned as she glared at the detective.

"I'll be fine, just take Danni and Tucker out of here," he says as he points to the way out and she starts to walk with me and Tucker following her.


	22. Final Obstacles

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Told you that I was unpredictable, glad you like the fic.**

**Majestic Moon: Glad you like the fic.**

**Velvet Star: Don't worry if anyone can save Danny its Mick St. John.**

**Chapter XXII: Final Obstacles**

**Jazz**

Carefully we began to make our through our final maze.

"How do you know which tiles to walk on," Sam asks me nervously as she carefully places a foot on tile to find that it holds.

"I'll tell you when we get to the end," I tell her confidently as we continue walking.

I watched her as she followed me. She was getting scared and trembling as she timidly stepped on a tile and yelped as it crumbled. I grabbed her before she could fall.

"You _don't _know which ones to step on, do you?" she asks upset and panic stricken with my pretending know what I was doing.

"Yes, but you also need faith," I tell her as we continue on the journey.

Sam was still scared but not as much as she was before I told her to have faith and slowly followed me across the tiles until we reached the end.

"I can't believe we made it," Sam says relieved that the ordeal was over and to be honest, I was grateful too.

"I know," I say as we start to continue only to feel the ground move.

"Jazz, look," Sam says as I look to see an enormous chasm in front of us. Across from it I could make out a golden door in the shape of a dragon, this was our final quest.

**Danny**

"These mortals dare to challenge me," the monster said smiling as he watched everyone through the monitor with piercing red eyes. "Your friends will not make it out," he said as pulled lever and began laughing.

Something tells me that they are in danger.

**Beth**

I hated being left out the battle; Mick knows that I can handle myself. I've done it before why does he still not trust me.

However, I started to calm down; getting Danni and Tucker to safety was my main focus now.

"Which hospital is the closest," I ask Tucker as we walk towards the exit.

"Amity Gen…," he started to say when he heard something. "What's that," he asked as he looked up.

"The roof's caving in," I said as I rushed them out of as fast as I could but the ceiling was coming down everywhere. "Come on, hurry," I yelled as I pushed them out of way only to watch in horror as large piece of rock come crashing down. I screamed in terror only to watch as the debris froze in midair. In fact, everything was frozen including us.

Soon I saw from the corner of my, I saw what looked like a glowing clock and from it emerged a ghost but this one was different.

He had an almost stoic air about that gave the impression that he was ancient and wise. He wore a purple tunic with the image of a grandfather clock's body on it. Over that he wore a dark purple cloak fastened with a black gear and carried a staff ending in a clock in his hand. His face was blue with red eyes and a thin scar on the right side of it. The most startling feature was that he was constantly changing from a kid to a young man to an old man in an instant and cycled back again to childhood.

He floated over to me and placed a medallion around my neck. It was identical to the one Mick found at the crime scene. Could he be 'CW?'

Suddenly, I could move again but everything else was still frozen, "Who are you?" I asked him as I watched placed similar medallions around Danni and Tucker.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, Ms. Turner," he said as smiling as he floated over to me.

"You know me?" I asked startled that he knew my name.

"Indeed I do, " he said as Danni and Tucker walked over to him.

"Clockwork, what happened?" Tucker asked wondering what was going on.

"I intervened to save your lives. I need you three to walk at least a hundred yards from here. That is where the cave in stops, but after that you are on your own," he said as we ran as fast as we could.

Once we were a safe distance this 'Clockwork' appeared again and decreed, "Time in," then everything started up again as I could hear the cave in we had just escaped.

We took the medallions off and handed them back to the ghost just before he vanished the same way he came leave us alone again.

"Come on we still have a little bit to go," I said as we continued our journey out of this nightmare.

**Mick**

Once Beth took Danni and Tucker out, I began searching for the entrance to his chamber allowing Danny.

"It could take us forever to find the entrance," Valerie said as she scanned the area with an infrared camera to see if she could find anything.

"Well then we'll search forever," Jack said as we split up to cover more ground in hopes of finding Danny.

I knew Danny was nearby, I could smell his blood along with ectoplasm (which I still haven't figured why he would have ectoplasm in his blood, unless he was exposed to it somehow).

We searched for hours until I heard Maddie exclaim, "I think I found it," she said as she opened a door hidden in the wall and walks in.

"Wait I don't that's..," I began to say as everyone walked into the room but it was too late.

"There's nothing in here," Valerie said as we looked around to find some evidence that would help us.

While we were standing there, I heard a noise like a motor start up, it was another trap.

"The walls are moving," Maddie yelled as the walls started to move closer to us.

I went up to the wall to see if I can push them back but yelled as it burned me, "Silver," I cried out as I pulled.

"We need to think of something fast or we'll be crushed," Jack said trying to stop them but couldn't. We need a solution fast it will be the end for us all.


	23. The Demons We Create

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: It's great to see you back my friend. I know how hectic life can be (I had to use the family computer until recently when I got a new laptop). You really should watch Moonlight it's one of my favorite shows (next to Danny Phantom of course). Glad you love the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll be ****surprised**** at what happens, glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXIII****: The Demons We Create**

**Sam**

"How are we going to get across?" I ask Jazz as I looked down at the chasm and see a row of stakes with skeletons on them. Not many had made this jump and survived.

"There has to be a way," she says thinking as she looks across the chasm trying to find a solution to the puzzle before us. "Wait a second," she says looking at the tapestry around her shoulders removing it and laying on the ground.

"What are doing?" I ask her as she takes it and roll it up then ties a loop on one end like a lasso.

"You ever watch Indiana Jones?" she asks she picks it up and looks around.

"What?" I ask as I watch her throw the rope across the pit and latch it onto a rock on the other side and tug on it to make sure it's secure.

"Trust me," she says as she holds onto it and swings across the pit landing on the other side. "Your turn," she says throwing it back to me.

My heart pounded as I looked at the rope. I knew that one wrong move and I land in the pit with a spike through me, not a pleasant thought. I looked down at the skeletons that languish on the stakes with hand clutching their hearts in agony. I see their mouths open in terror at their final moments on this world.

"Come on Sam, you can do it," Jazz cheers me on but I am frozen in place as fear grips my spirit.

**Valerie**

My heart is pounding like crazy as the walls get closer. I can barely breathe as my mind flashes back to that fateful February afternoon.

It was about a year after my mom died and dad was still depressed. I had suggested going skiing in Montana where his boss had given him the keys to his cabin.

It was a beautiful cabin and I couldn't wait to go skiing (I had loved to ski since I first learned to ski at Mount Amity). Once we were settled in dad took me to the ski lodge.

I was so excited as I had never been on so high a mountain before and I thought that I could see mom in Heaven but Heaven soon dissolved into Hades.

I had gotten off the life, when I stepped onto the snow and it gave way. Soon I was swallowed up in a wave of white. I could feel the force of the snow push me further down the mountain tumbling head over heels until it finally stopped.

I was buried in over three feet of snow with a just a tiny hole for air. I was so cold and frightened that I could barely talk and the snow prevented my voice from being heard. My tears were freezing to my face all I could think was that I was going to be frozen to death.

While I was entombed in the snow, I had lost all track of time. It seemed like weeks (although it was probably more like hours) I was in there. I had never been so scared in my life and after hearing nothing I resigned myself to Death.

However, just as I was about to give in, I heard a rumble above me and soon light poured in as I saw shadows stand above me. I wasn't sure what was going on as I was so numb; I couldn't even feel my father when he held my hand.

Since that I day I have been terrified of enclosed areas and now I was trapped in my worst nightmare. All I could see was that scared little eight year old in the snow crying for her father to rescue her.

**Danny**

"Your friends are doomed," my captor said laughing at my friends misfortune.

I glared at him angrily; I couldn't wait until they came and put this demon in his prison.

I couldn't stand to look at him anymore with his cadaverous appearance and hideous death. He looked liked he should be rotting in a mausoleum not holding prisoners here.

"Did you really think your friends are match for me?" he asks chuckling as he walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts and fears.

**Beth**

After the ghost called Clockwork saved us from the cave in, we found ourselves at a fork in the path.

"Which way do we go now," Tucker asked as we looked at the choices before us.

"I'm not sure," I said as I picked up a stone and throw it down a path waiting for something to happen, "This one looks safe," I say as we start walking down the path.

Halfway through it I heard a noise and soon looked at horror as the ground into a glowing red sea dotted with only the occasional stone sticking out.

"What is with this guy and hot liquid," Tucker complained as we looked ahead to the other side.

"It looks like we'll have to jump across," I tell him as I jump from the stone I'm on to the next.

Danni follows behind me easily going from stone to stone. Only once did she lose her balance but thankfully she was able to regain it before she fell in the hot liquid.

It was now Tucker's turn, "I hate jumping, I'm never good at it," he grumbles as he starts to jump. His eyes grow wide as what he had in his pocket fell into the molten river, "MY SMARTPHONE!" he shrieked as his cell phone dissolved.

"We don't have time for this, just hurry up and jump," I shout to him as I leap to the next stone.

"But my phone," he whined on the verge of tears.

It was then I thought of a plan to get him moving, "Tucker if you don't move, I will drop my iPhone in the molten metal," I tell him with a devilish smile as I take my phone from my pocket and hold over the molten sea.

"You wouldn't," he said defiantly standing his ground like a soldier.

"Oh yes, I would," I said now holding the iPhone with my thumb and index finger.

Sweat started to pour down his brow as he saw that phone was in mortal danger, "Wait," he yelled as he jumped to the next stone.

I continued to taunt him with the phone until we made across to the other side.

"Thank Jobs, you're all right," he said as he made it across the pond.

"Why thank you, Tucker," I said teasingly laughing at him.

"I was talking to the phone," he said as he turned his nose up at me.

"Well, we still have some way to go, so we better start now," I said as we continued along the path.


	24. Puzzles

**Author's Notes: I apologize for not updating before, I was sick during the weekend. Thank you for all who ****reviewed**** my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Our heroes have gotten out worse.**

**Velvet Star: Don'****t worry Mick St. John won't let us down. Glad you like the fic.**

**Purplefoxqueen: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was under the weather but I'm feeling better now. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXIV: Puzzles**

**Mick**

We needed to get out of here or else we'd die.

I looked around the room; Valerie was panic stricken her heart was nearly flying out of her chest. She was claustrophobic and it was getting the best of her.

Jack and Maddie were trying to prevent the walls from coming any closer without successes, "Do you have any ideas Mick," Jack asks me as tries in vain to stop the walls.

I look around one last time and smile when I spot a small crack in the wall, "that's it," I said as I wrapped my hands in my shirt and begin to punch the wall.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks as he watches me curiously.

Slowly the crack began to grow until that part of the wall fell off revealing a large hole, "I need some light in there," I tell them as Maddie walks up and turns on a small flashlight and shines in the hole.

"What do you see, Mick," she asks as I look inside the hole and smile as I see the power source for the motors.

"This," I say as I reach in there and pull out the power source.

Sparks fly and the pungent scent of Ozone filled the air as the walls creaked to a halt and began to move back.

"We did it," Jack said happily as the room went back to normal and the door unlocked.

Before we left I leaned over and checked on Valerie, "Valerie can you hear me," I asked her as I checked her pulse, it was skyrocketing still.

"Daddy, Daddy where are you," she whispered, she was having a flashback and I would have to bring her back to the present.

Some vampires do have hypnotic abilities but not all; it depends on the vampire who turned you. I have mild hypnotic abilities (Josef had told me that Coraline was distantly related to the infamous Bathory family. Among this clan was the nefarious Elizabeth Bathory, who murdered innocent women to bathe in their blood in attempt to keep her youth).

I placed my hand over Valerie's eyes, "Valerie Gray, listen to me. You're not trapped in avalanche you're in Amity Park in a room with your friends," I tell her as I feel her vitals return to normal.

I remove my hand from her eyes as she comes to, "Mr. St. John? What happened," she asked as I helped her up.

"You were having a panic attack and used a technique a friend showed me to relax you," I told her as I walked to the door and opened it. "Next time we don't open strange doors," I tell everyone as we walk out into the dungeon again and continue our search.

**Sam**

"Hurry up Sam," I heard Jazz say as I gripped the rope and looked at the chasm, My heart was going a mile a second. I look down at the skeletons one last time. Even though their expressions were fixed in death's neutrality, my mind could see them contorted in horror as they suffered on the stakes.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, stepped back and swung across the chasm. My life flashed before my eyes as I felt air rush against me. I wrapped my legs around the rope tightly and only relaxed when I felt the ground underneath my feet.

"Sam be careful," I heard Jazz say as I felt myself fall backwards as I open my eyes and see my feet begin to slip only to be caught by Jazz. "I got you," she said pulling my arm until I was sure footed again.

"Thanks, I owe you," I tell her as I caught my breath and sat down for a second. My heart was still beating fast but I soon regained my composure.

"Anytime," she replies as I get up and we walk up to the door.

"There's no knob," I tell as I look at the door but see no way to open it. I try to pull it open but it won't budge.

"You have to solve the puzzle here to open it," Jazz says as she looks at the numerical grid engraved on the door trying to find the key to solve it.

**Valerie**

Good thing Mick was there to calm me down and end my panic attack. However just what he did to me I can't explain, there was something about his voice that was soothing almost magical, but I have other things to worry about now.

Once we left the room we began our search for the entrance to this monster's lair hoping Danny was still alive.

"Okay from now on, we don't open anything unless I say so," Mick says as we combed through the dungeon looking for an entrance to where Danny was kept.

I shuddered as I looked at the skeletons that laid on the ground. I thought of how terrible their last moments were and worry that same fate awaits Danny, please let me avoid that and come out safe.


	25. Unseen Dangers

**Author Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Tippi: I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXV: Unseen Dangers**

**Danny**

My captor was starting to look worried as he watched my friends make their way closer to us.

I simply smiled as I heard scream, "You think you've won, you couldn't be more wrong," he sneered as he walked over to me and smiled.

I glared at him at him angrily at him, if I could I would kill him with my bare hands but that was not an option at the moment.

"They will pay for crossing me," he said as he grabbed my chains pulling me to the ground and walked over to his computer and entered something on the keyboard and laughed, "Let see how they handle my pets," he said smiling as my stomach twisted as I thought what he had planned for them.

**Mick**

We were lucky to escape but we weren't out of the fire yet. He was probably watching us and is saving his most deadly traps for this moment as we were nearing Danny's prison.

"How much further?" Maddie asked as we trekked through the dungeon looking for the secret entrance to his hideout.

I was about to answer when I heard a noise. It was a rumbling sound, "wolves," I whispered to the group as I saw a pack of wolves emerge from the darkness.

"Don't let them bite you," I yell out as the lunge at us.

"Why are they rabid?" Valerie asked as she kicked one away from her.

"Something like that," I told them as pushed another off me. His wolves are altered somehow so that their bite is venomous (Josef said that even he wasn't sure how this monster achieved that)

"Don't worry I'll take care of these nasties," Jack said as he took out a gun from his pocket and began to shoot at the wolves, but one managed to dodge the blasts and pounce on Jack, but I grabbed it before it could harm him.

"Thanks Mick I owe you," he says as he aims at the other wolves killing them. However I knew better, they weren't dead.

"Anytime but let's keep walking" I tell him as we continue our search. I glance back at the wolves and see that in their place are human bodies. They were werewolves (the _true _definition of a werewolf is a vampire that has completely given into his animal urges and is so reprobate that he actually abandons his humanity entirely).

They are usually imprisoned so they don't harm anyone, but some vampires actually enslave them and train them to be even more vicious than normal.

"My sensors are picking something up, it might be a door," Valerie said pointing forward, hoping she had located the entrance to his lair. A hope that we all share right now.

**Jazz**

After staring at the grid for ten minutes, I finally got it figured out how to unlock it. "Okay first arrange the numbers in order," I said adjusting the first row of numbers accordingly and heard a click.

Then I moved onto the second row. Now the puzzle became difficult, "If the first row was in order the second must be in reverse," I said as I worked on the second row and heard a clanking sound this time.

"Uh Jazz," Sam said hesitantly as I focused on the grid.

"Not now Sam," I brush her off as I concentrating on the puzzle not knowing what was happening.

**Sam**

When Jazz had moved the second row of numbers, I felt something around my ankles and waist. I look in horror to see that I am strapped to the wall.

I try to get to Jazz's attention but she is focused on her puzzle.

I stand motionless as I watch a stone pull back from the wall. I see something glint in the darkness, "Jazz?" I say but she's so focused on the riddle before her that she does not see the iron spike making its way towards me.


	26. The Keys to the Mystery

**Author's Notes: I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been and working on my other new fic **_**What is This? **_

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXVI: The Keys to the Mystery**

**Valerie**

I looked at the wall in front of me, "I don't get it," I said confused as I placed my hand on te stone to examine it. My sensors had told me that there was a door here but all that I saw was stone.

"Maybe your sensors are off," Mr. Fenton suggested as he studied the wall. He ran his fingers against the rock and knocked on it resulting in an echo being heard.

"It's hollow," Mick said as he walked up to the stone and studied it intently. I wonder what he can see that we can't. After about a second he placed his hands on it and begins to pull.

"Hang on Mick," Mrs. Fenton said as she and Jack began to help him until the wall began to move revealing a stair case that lead to an iron door.

"Do you think it's another trap?" I ask him cautiously as I gaze at the sight before us.

"I'm not sure but keep your eyes open," he says as we start up the steps. My guts are telling me that we are close to Danny.

**Jazz**

I hear Sam call me and turn around and see that she is strapped to the wall, "Jazz do something," she cries out as an Iron spike draws nearer to her.

"Hang on," I tell her as I move the numbers back to normal and watch as the spike as moved back into the wall and the shackles opened up letting Sam fall to the ground.

I race over to her and catch her, "You okay?" I ask as I help her up.

"Yeah, we just have be careful with that lock," she said as she walked up to it and examined it.

"I got the first row but the second is beyond me," I told her confused at the next part.

"I think I got it, Jazz what number did you move that caused the spike to come out?" she asks me not turning from the numbers.

"Thirteen, why," I ask her curious as to why it mean anything.

"The second row refers to the Tarot," she says snapping her fingers and smiled.

"Tarot?" I asked confused what an esoteric doctrine has to do with the combination.

"Yeah, 13 is Death," she tells me confidently, "We just need to understand how the cards are arranged to figure out the lock," she tells me as she moves them around.

Suddenly, I felt the ground start to heat up, "is it just me or is it getting hotter," I ask as I look down and noticed the ground is glowing red. "My feet," I shriek as I try to jump up avoiding the hot surface.

While I am trying to cool off, I gasp as I chains began to spew out the walls and wrap around my arms and legs. The metal burned me causing me to cry out in pain.

"Hang on Jazz," Sam as she adjusts the numbers and the chains vanish. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "it's been awhile since I've studied Tarot," she said as she moved the numbers again.

Finally after a about five minutes Sam finished the second row and smiled as it clicked, "One more row to go," she said looking at trying to solve the puzzle.

**Danny**

I smiled triumphantly as I watch everyone make their way to where I was. It was only a matter of time before I would be free.

"You think your friends will win," the monster hissed as he smiled, "they will die," he threatened as I rolled my eyes. He had said that about 14 times and every time my friends win.

"You think this a joke?" he sneered as he pounced on my and held me up by my neck.

I could feel his sharp nails cut into my skin as he tightened his grip and smiled as he watched the wound start to bleed and removed his hand.

"Blood, the most precious of liquids," he said almost hypnotically as he gazed at the fluid on his hands. He resembled a man dying of thirst in the desert. "You don't understand its importantance, no one does," he said as he placed his finger in his mouth and drank the blood.

My stomach turned upside down as he slurped up the blood. He was like an animal on the hunt for food and nothing could stop him. He stared at me like an addict on some drug but then turned away.

"I mustn't feed on you, I won't get paid," he said trembling as he glanced at an empty phial that had once contained Danni's blood. "No, there has to be some left," he shouted as he looked into and threw it down in rage. "The human's blood," he said as he glared at another phial that had Tucker's blood. He grabbed it up and drank the liquid.

I turned away in disgust as he swallowed it, a small river of blood ran down his face coloring parts his moustache red. I hid my eyes in my hand trying to not to focus on the sight before me.

"Let's see your friends get past what awaits them at my gates," he said as he went over to his computer and typed something in. Something told me that they were in trouble.

**Mick**

We started to climb up the stairs that hopefully lead to Danny and his captor. Everything was going fine until I heard faint noise.

"What's wrong Mick," Maddie asked before she started to scream as the steps turned into a ramp. Faster than lightning I grabbed her hand.

"I've got you," I tell as I suddenly fear a searing pain I look at my hand and see smoke, "SILVER," I hiss as I let go but I manage to grab her hand again as we start falling towards a gaping pit at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hang on I got it covered," Jack said as he took out his grappler and aimed it at the ceiling. We soon stopped midair and started to ascend. I covered my hands with my sleeves to avoid getting burned on the way up.

"How we going to get through the door?" Valerie asked as we looked at the door.

I thought for a second and replied, "Everyone start moving towards the door," I tell them as we swing at the door. Hopefully my plan will work.


	27. Cry of the Wolf

**Author's Notes: After finally conquering writer's block I have produced another chapter of **_**A Phantom's Blood. **_**Thank you to all those who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You're right that someone secret is on the line. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXVII: Cry of the Wolf**

**Sam**

After studying the final lock for about five minutes I finally figured out the final row. The numbers on it corresponded to the houses of Astrology.

"We're almost there," I said as I arranged the last tile correctly and stood back in case another trap would spring.

I watched in amazement as the tiles began to glow and the door slowly swung open to reveal another room.

"Do you think it's another trap?" Jazz asked cautiously as she tried to look into the room and to see if anything was waiting for us.

I stared into the darkness for a second and threw a nearby stone in it, nothing happened. "It must be safe," I said as we slowly walked into the room.

Once we were inside, I got out a small flashlight and looked around, "this room is covered in mirrors," I said I gazed at a thousand reflections of me. It was unlike anything I had even seen before.

"It could take forever to through the maze," Jazz said as she stayed close to me to avoid getting lost.

I thought for a second and smiled, "Like this," I said as I took out a small laser pointer and aimed it at mirrors. The light bounced of them showing us the way to go. "Come on," I said as we started down the maze hoping that Danny was okay.

**Valerie**

Mick continue to swing at the door for about a minute or so until he kicked it off it's hinges and we swung into another chamber.

"Where are we?" Mrs. Fenton asked as she looked around this chamber. Like all the others there were skeletons strewn across the room, but these were broken like they were dismembered.

"What did they do to deserve this," I ask trying to get sick at the thought of human beings being slaughtered like cattle.

"They were enemies of the monster," Mick said as he looked up to the ceiling, "we're almost there," he continued as we made our way through this hall of horrors.

"He had better not hurt Danny or I'll rip him apart atom by atom," Mr. Fenton threaten taking out one of his inventions and smiling at the thought of getting payback on this fiend.

"Your ghost weapons won't hurt him, not even a machine gun could kill him," Mick said darkly as we walked down the halls.

He seemed focused on something up ahead as if it bothered him, "wait something's not right," he said stopping from going any further.

"What's wrong," Maddie asked confused by his actions.

"I hear something," the detective said peering down a corner as if he saw something.

"Run," he shouted as we obeyed him and fled as fast as we could.

We ran as fast we could, but my curiosity got the best of me and I looked back. I saw three moves of those wolves we've faced before.

They were coming after us fast and were looking at me straight in the eye. I could feel my legs shaking but I felt as If I could not move.

One of the wolves came near me and I screamed but I was soon silenced as I felt the searing pain of its bite on my leg and after that everything was starting to grow dark.

**Danny**

The monster laughed as he watched that thing attack Valerie. He turned to face me; a sinister smile crossed his face showing the points of his fangs.

"Your friend is doomed," he growled in a feral voice as he turned back to the screen and watched intently as everyone tried to help Valerie.

I glared at him, I could feel my anger rising in me, I ran up to the front of the cage and started strangle the bars hoping to break them. I also tried to remove my chains as well, pulling at then hoping they would break but they would too strong.

Suddenly, my captor turned and sneered, "You think this a game," as he leapt from his seat and attacked me. "I have crushed thousands like you and if it weren't that I was getting half a million dollars for you, I would destroy you now," he said throwing me to the ground.

I simply stared at him rubbing my now sore back as he walked away and went back to sit in his seat and smiled sending a chill up my spine.

**Mick**

"That should be the last of them," I said as I killed the last of the werewolves. I had little time to celebrate.

I raced back to where Valerie was laying, Maddie was taking care of her, but unless she got the cure no amount of care would help her.

"Mick, what's wrong with her," Maddie asked as she wiped the sweat from Valerie's forehead.

I knew what was wrong; she was bitten by a werewolf. Contrary to legend, a werewolf's bite doesn't turn you into a werewolf. The victim either becomes a feral human (which is a human who has lost their humanity. They tend to live in caves and avoid the sunlight) or Lycanthrope (a wolf-like humanoid who feeds on human blood. Like a feral human they tend to live in caves and avoid the sun) depending on the breed of werewolf that attacked the person.

"She's been poisoned and the only cure is an injection of liquid silver," I told Maddie as I examined Valerie. Her green eyes were contracted into two black dots surrounded by yellow irises. Her ears had become pointed as were her teeth and nails. She needed to be restrained before she could someone or herself.

"What's happening to her," Maddie asked frightened by the changes in the girl, who now looked like she wanted to kill us.

"We have to restrain her until we can cure her," I tell her as Maddie gives me a confused look. "The poison will make her violent and if she isn't restrained she could hurt someone," I explain to her as Maddie takes out some rope and ties up Valerie's hands and feet.

"Let me go, you freaks, I'll rip you to shreds," Valerie spat at Maddie as she fought to break free. The look in her eyes was pure animalistic rage.

"I've never seen someone change so rapidly," Maddie said as she gagged Valerie so she'd be quiet.

"Our only hope is that this monster has some silver that we can use to heal her," I said as I took the end of the end of the rope and walked backed to the others with Valerie in tow hoping that we can save her along with Danny.


	28. Bloodstained

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Valerie's not a **_**true **_**werewolf ****per say, she's a Lycanthrope (which in my modern day version of the legend that I made to fit into the **_**Moonlight **_**story arc is a creature between wolves and human. You can only become a true werewolf if you're a vampire that abandons your humanity). I am glad you like the fic. ****Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm glad you like the fic. ****Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Chapter XXVIII: Bloodstained**

**Jazz**

"I think we finally made it to exit," I said as we followed the beam to an iron door and opened it revealing a room with crystal walls.

"What is with this guy and reflecting walls," Sam said as we looked at the crystals, but soon we regretting asking that as the room began to filled with a bright light blinding us.

"I can't see," I shout as I try to shield my eyes from the light. It is unbearable and giving me a migraine. My eyes hurt and I feel dizzy.

"Here put these on," Sam says as she hands me a pair of sunglasses which shield my eyes when I put them on and relieves some of the pain.

"Thanks, now let's see if we can get out of here," I say as we start walking around in search of the exit. Suddenly, I feel the ground start to move and I lose my balance. "What's going on," I shout as I try to stand up but the movement is too much for me.

"The room's spinning, he's trying to confuse us," Sam says as help me up and we lean against the wall.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I ask trying to keep from throwing up.

Sam thinks for a moment then replies, "take my hand, close your eyes, and follow me." I follow her orders and hope she knows what she's doing.

**Maddie**

"I think I see Jack up ahead," I saw as we continued down the hall.

While we were walking, I couldn't help but look back at Valerie, she was like a wild animal. Her eyes looked like a wolf's and face had more a more animal than human quality.

Every once in a while she would start to growl and try to break free, "Let me go, you weaklings or I'll tear your throats out," she would shriek and wail.

The threats unnerved me as she was no longer the Valerie we knew but some monster posing as her.

Mick however would simply glance in her direction as if to say 'you won't while I'm here' and bring her in line with a tug of the rope like a master brings a wayward pet in line.

"Don't worry Maddie, as long I'm here you're safe," he said noticing my anxiety over Valerie's ranting.

"Thank..," I said before I tripped on a stone and fell. I winced as I felt that I had cut my hand slightly.

"Are you okay," Mick said as he helped me but never made eye contact with me. It was odd but what really frightened me.

When she saw the blood on my hand, her eyes grew hide and smiled, "finally something eat," she said racing over to where I had fallen and placed her finger in the small amount of blood I had spilt and drank it.

The sight of which made me faint as it sickened me to see someone drink blood.

**Mick**

"Valerie!" I said tugging on her rope to subdue and pull her away from the blood.

She yelped from the force of the pull, "Let me go, I must feed and you can't stop me," she said turning and tried to pounce on me.

"NO!" I commanded her as I grabbed her wrists and held her back, "Not like this, you're not yourself but if you must feed I'll give you some of my blood," I said never taking my eyes off her lest she attack.

"I don't want your dirty blood, you piece of undead filth," she snapped as he tried to break free.

The fact that she knew I was a vampire or called me 'dirty' didn't surprise me as she was a Lycanthrope and had heightened senses. Like all Hemotrophs (the scientific name of anything that feeds on blood) she sensed and knew that the blood of the undead was impure, tainted with dead cells and putrefied lymph giving it a sickening taste (I had felt bad giving it to Maddie earlier but she would be dead without it).

"Then you won't feed," I tell her turning my back to her to let her that my blood was the only way she was getting fed.

She glared for a second before bowing her head in defeat.

Once again I rolled up my sleeve and cut my arm and collected the blood in a stone font in the hall.

She slinked up to it, cupped her hands, placed them in the blood, and drank it. A disgusted scowl crossed her face as she wanted living blood not dead blood but knew that she had no choice.

After a minute or two she was sated and seemed more subdued (vampire blood acts as a sedative to other Hemotrophs, which is why I gave it to her).

Now that she was sedated, I turned my attention to Maddie. She merely passed out from the sight of Valerie drinking blood but I wanted to treat that cut on her hand.

I bent down and examined her, to my surprise the wound was starting to heal, "She still must have some of my blood in her system," I concluded as I took some disinfectant to clean it then bandaged up.

Once she was treated, I slung her over my shoulder and with Valerie in tow and went to rejoin Jack.

**Danny**

"Slowly, your friend is becoming more and more like me. She already craves blood and by the time she gets here, she will be my slave forgetting her past entirely," my captor proclaimed joyously as he watched Valerie along with others make their way here.

I had enough of this and in anger kicked a piece of iron on the ground at him.

"Have you not learned your lesson," he sneered as he lunged at me. I tried to get out of the way but he was too fast and grabbed my arm. "Perhaps you need to learn how to respect royalty," he said tightening his grip on my arm.

Tears rolled down my face as I felt his sharp nails tear into my flesh like knives. Blood soon flowed through wounds and dripped down my arm.

"Next time I won't be so merciful," he said pulling his talons from me and drank the blood on his hands. I've become somewhat accustomed to the sight (even though it still upset my stomach).

I didn't even bother to look at him; I was too tired and weak. I just slunk back to the corner and sighed as I watched him drink the last drops on his hand and went back to watching my friends.


	29. Trust

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic and Happy Holidays. **

**Mystery Writer5775: I was going to leave that for the end, but since you asked so nicely I'll let you find out. I know but when you write of vampires, there is bound to be blood drinking. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXIX: Trust**

**Danni**

"How far are we to the exit," Tucker said panting as we raced down a hallway. Normally I would laugh at him for being out of shape, but to tell you the truth I was exhausted too from the blood that creep had taken from me and wanted to rest.

"Not far, I think," Beth said as we stopped for second, I was glad for the break and sat down on the floor. I was so worn out and just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"How you feeling Danni," Tucker asked as he bent down to see if I was alright.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain around my neck. I placed my hand on the collar but pulled it back as it burned me.

"Danni, what's wrong," Beth asked as she saw my pain and leaned down to find out what was going on.

I pointed to neck to tell her that it was this stupid collar.

"We have to help her," Beth said as she tried to remove it but couldn't.

"We've already tried that before, it won't work," Tucker said getting more nervous about the situation.

"We'll have to find some way to deaden the pain somehow," she said as she took out a bottle of spray from her pocket.

"Sore Throat spray?" Tucker asked as he read the label on the bottle in her hand.

"It's the best we can do now," Beth said as she opened the bottle and poured the liquid on my neck. I do have to admit the cool liquid did make it feel somewhat better but not a lot.

"I think I have an idea," Tucker said as he took out his PDA and plugged in his ear buds, "Listen to this," he said as I put the phones in my ears and heard the sound of a man talking about something.

Suddenly, my eyes begin to feel heavy and a feeling of peace of washed over me before I finally succumbed and drifted off to sleep.

**Beth**

"What did you do to her?" I asked Tucker as I looked at Danni sound asleep on the floor.

"I put her to sleep, believe me if there is one thing that can knock a person to sleep, it's one of Mr. Lancer's lectures," Tucker said with a smile. "Come on we better get going," he said as I picked up the sleeping girl and we continued to walk.

I soon felt my mind wondering back to that mysterious ghost who had saved from the cave in, Clockwork. How could he possible know who I was and why did Tucker and Danni act like they've seen him before.

However, I was snapped back to the present as I heard Tucker exclaim, "I think we're near the exit," as he pointed to a ladder.

"Thank goodness," I sighed as we approached it, but how was I going to get Danni up the ladder with her sleeping, then it hit me.

I spied some rope lying on the ground and picked it up. Then I gently took Danni and placed her on my back securing her with the rope and climbed up the ladder with Tucker following behind me.

Soon we made it to the surface.

"I am glad to be out of that nightmare," Tucker said happily as he watched untie Danni and carried her in my arms.

"So am I, now we have to go to the hospital," I told him as I started to walk towards the town.

"Are you sure we _have _to go there?" Tucker asked me nervously.

"Yes, you and Danni are injured," I tell him as I see as he is not moving and sigh, "Come on," I tell him as I adjust Danni and grab him by the wrist dragging him off to the Hospital.

**Sam**

We raced through the spinning room with our eyes closed so as not to be affected by it.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Jazz asks me nervously as I guide through the trap relying on my other senses to lead us to safety.

"Just trust me," I tell her as we start running again until I feel something metallic with my hand, "I think we made it to the door," I say as I stop and open my eyes. The spinning room was a few yards behind us and we were found ourselves in a hallway with a large metal door in front of us.

"Where do you think it leads?" Jazz asked cautiously

"I don't know but something tells me that if we are going to find Danny we have to go through it," I say as I carefully place my hand on the knob and turn it.

**Maddie**

"Wha…," I murmured as I opened my eyes. I don't remember much except seeing Valerie drink blood but that can't be right, can it.

I try to get up but I feel Jack's hand push me down, "Take it easy Maddie, Mick said you had quite a nasty fall," he says lovingly with a smile.

"I'm fine now honey, thank you," I say as he lets me down and I steady for a second until I am able to get my bearings back.

"Are you sure, Maddie," Jack asks as Mick turns around and looks me. He has Valerie on her leash.

She looks even more frightening than before. Her face seems to be growing fur and her eyes seemed more like an animal's than a human's.

When she noticed I was looking at her she started at me, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL," he growled revealing her teeth were now more animalistic.

I froze as she ran towards me only to be stopped inches from me by Mick who gave her a command in a strange language.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SLIME, VILE PLAGUE CARRIER," she growled clawing the air with her talon like nails.

"Looks like someone got on the wrong side of the bed today," Jack said oblivious to the fact that someone was wrong with Valerie.

"You could say that," Mick said as he subdued the girl and looked ahead, "We're getting close," he said as we followed him hoping to find Danny in time.


	30. Placing a Hand in the Adder's Den

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad you love the fic and Happy Holidays.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I like to think of building the suspense. Glad you like the fic and Happy Holidays.**

**Chapter XXX: Placing a Hand in the Adder's Den**

**Jazz**

Sam walked up to the door and examined it, "There's no way to open it," she says pushed and pulled at it but it wouldn't budge.

"Are you sure that it's a door," I ask as I start to walk towards it but stop as I hear a clicking sound. Before I could react I fell to the ground start to move and a chasm open beneath me and I plummet to the ground.

"SAM! HELP!" I scream before I am surrounded in blackness.

**Mick**

The scent of blood was getting stronger and so was the pungent aroma of ectoplasm. Josef was right the stuff is addictive and any less disciplined vampire would go berserk.

Valerie seems also to be affected by it, she is getting more violent and unruly and if not for my strength she would escape and attack Maddie and Jack, but thankfully a vampire is stronger than a human.

"You'll be sorry once I get that ectoplasm and I break free," she hissed as she sniffed the air.

I admit my knowledge of both Lycanthropes and Ectoplasm is incomplete but just by studying Valerie it might have the effect of a powerful stimulant on them, but she won't find out as long I am in control.

While I was thinking I heard Jack exclaim, "Hey Mick, I think I found something!"

I raced over to him and saw that he discovered a large ornate door. Something told me that he had discovered the entrance to the fiend's lair.

"What do you make of it," Maddie asked as she examined the door carefully.

It was beautiful made of solid gold with jewels encrusted in it and always the obligatory Romanian phrase _Here__ begins the kingdom of the Dragon who slays the enemies of the Lord - _the family motto of the Draculs and their excuse for their war against the Turks for centuries.

"We're here, but tread carefully. He knows how close we are and won't hold back on his attacks now," I tell them as I examine the door. It didn't seem to be laced with silver (obviously so he can come and go as he pleased). I carefully place my hand on the door and pry it open.

"Wow, he must drink those energy drinks," Jack says amazed by my strength as the door slowly opens.

"Remember, we're in a cobra's nest and sleeping snakes aren't really harmless," I warn them as we enter the room.

**Sam**

Before I could rescue Jazz the wall behind began to turn and I fell into to chasm.

"What happened?" I ask a few moments later as I regain my bearings and turn on a flashlight to inspect the area. I was in another torture room; Mick wasn't lying when he said he was the mastermind of the Inquisition as Torquemada could have easily learned his grisly trade from him.

I walked around and looked at the many devices this guy had collected and they even made me shudder as I thought of the countless people who suffered under this guy.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped, "Ow," I shouted as I went down with a thud and saw what tripped me, "a thumb screw, you know this guy _definitely _needs help, preferably a place with straightjackets and men in white coats," I said sardonically as leaded against a wall to stand again but soon realized my mistake.

I felt a cold metal ring wrap around my wrists and ankles, trapping me in this museum of horrors with no way out.

**Beth**

I was standing in the waiting room for the doctor to come in with news about Danni and Tucker. I was hoping they would be all right, but also I couldn't help but to think of Mick. Yes, I know he's a vampire but still I can't help worry about him and think that might work between us.

I was soon snapped out from my daydream when I heard someone say, "Ms. Turner," I turn around and see a tall doctor with blonde hair and green eyes standing behind.

"Yes," I ask hoping for some good news.

"I'm Dr. Roberts, Danielle and Tucker are going to be just fine. Danielle's vocal chords weren't permanently damaged and she can speak again although she a slight sore throat and is a bit raspy. Tucker is still a little weak from the blood loss but with some rest, he'll be just fine," he tells me as I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can I go see them," I ask him curious.

"Not now, they're sleeping, but when they'll wake up I'll let you know," he says as I handed him my card and go outside to call Mick and tell him the good news.

I dial Mick's number, but no answer. "He must still be underground," I say as I think for a moment about what to do. "Sorry Mick, but I am not going to lose you," I say as I put my phone and race back to help Mick save Danny.


	31. An Audience with the Dragon

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic and Happy Holidays.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know that last chapter was short, this should hopefully make up for it. Glad you like the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I still have some surprises up my sleeve my friend. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter XXXI: An Audience with the Dragon**

**Danny**

"So Mick St. John thinks he can defeat me," the monster laughed, "well I have one final trap for him," he said as he walked over to me and stuck a needle in my arm.

I watched as he took some more of my blood, "no matter, how much Mick claims he is in control of his hunger he can't resist ectoplasm," he said as he removed the needle and squirted the liquid into a phial.

"Let's go welcome Mick to my home," he said as he pulled a lever and started laughing.

I could hear what sounded like water rushing into somewhere; whatever he's doing I hope my friends and family can make it out in time.

**Mick**

While we were walking through the final maze that led to the main chamber, the path suddenly became closed in and a steaming liquid issued from the walls.

"Ha, the master will destroy you all," Valerie growled happily as she watched the liquid pour in the area.

"It's burning my ankles," Maddie exclaimed as she tried to jump to avoid the liquid.

"It's boiling oil," I tell them as I race over to the door, cover my hands, and start pounding on the door with all my strength.

"Fool you cannot escape your demise, no one can defeat my master," Valerie boasted.

I grabbed the girl by the leash, "YOU WILL HELP ME ESCAPE NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" I tell her my blue eyes gazing into her yellow ones.

She backed down and remained silent like a scolded dog and let me continue with my work. Suddenly, the oil stopped and the hall opened up but before we could move the walls swung around and we found ourselves in another room.

"Welcome Mick St. John, I have been waiting for you," a voice said from the shadows as two red eyes started to glow.

**Maddie**

We looked in horror as tall figure emerged from the darkness. He was dressed all in black save for a red sash across his waist and a medallion suspended from his neck by a red ribbon. His face looked like a wild animal and was that dried blood on his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Gustav von Draco of Wallachia. However von Draco is not my true patronymn, I was born Gustav Dracula, son of Vlad Dracula, prince of Wallachia and servant of the Order of the Dragon," he said bowing in formality with a smile.

"That can't be Dracula died in the late 1400s with no heir in the records," I corrected him, it would be impossible for him to be the son of Tepes and be living.

"His wife the Princess Ana Sophia was pregnant when she threw herself into the Argeş River. Her soul was cast out of Heaven into the depths of Hades for the crimes of Suicide and Infanticide. Her status as one of the eternally condemned meant that she denied a burial by the church. I am that child who died before he could take his first breath. I rose 13 days later and baptized into the covenant of the Undead. I believe you call us vampires today," he said with a smile.

I held my ecto-pistol to his chest, "Impossible, vampires don't exist," I tell him, "Now tell us the truth who are you," I demanded to know, "tell me or so help me I'll kill you where you stand," I said aiming at the man's heart.

"Kill me," he said as I pulled the trigger and watched as the green energy blasted him to the ground.

"Maddie, how could you," Jack said confused that I would kill a living person in cold blood but it soon dissolved to horror as Gustav opened his eyes.

"Is it possible that Humankind has gotten stupider in the 500 years since my death," he said standing up as if nothing happened. "You have strength Madeline, I could use that on my side," he said as walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Let go," I shout as I try to break free but his grip his was too strong.

"I can make you strong Madeline, I can make you immortal and together we can live for eternity," he tells me as I turn away from as his breath stinks of decay.

"Never!" I shout as I kick him the gut and manage to break free, "if you are a vampire this should make you powerless," I said taking out my cross pendant from neck and showing it to him hoping he'd back off

"I see they still teach Stoker's bedtime story to children," he said as he grabbed the pendant from me, "Let me show you what I can do," he said as he threw it the ground and stared at Valerie, "Valerie, destroy the mortal man," he said as Valerie eyed up Jack like a hungry animal.

"RUN!" I scream as Jack tries to defend himself and I turn back to Gustav, "What have you done with our kids, you monster," I shout pointing my ecto-staff at his throat, "Where is Danny," I demand from him.

"You want to see Danny, fine," he said throwing a switch revealing a disheveled Danny in the corner of a cage with a chain and collar around his neck. "DANNY!" I scream in horror.

**Vlad**

"Ah, the intrepid reporter on her way to save the day," I said as I watch the events unfold from my mansion. No doubt she was going to save Daniel something I would not allow.

"Let see who you are," I said as I searched for her on the Internet, "Hmmm Beth Kimberly Turner, reporter for an offshoot of the LA Underground Blog called Buzzwire. I think it's time that Ms. Turner interview me or rather…," I paused as I transformed into Vlad Plasmius, "…me" I concluded laughing as I flew out the window and left to meet this reporter face to face.


	32. Bloody Secrets

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic and ****I**** hope you have a Happy New Year!**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad you liked that chapter, things are really going to heat up now. Happy New Year, my friend!**

**Mystery Writer5775: I've had the idea of Gustav using the ectoplasm against Mick for a long time. Glad you like it. If you still can't review send me a PM with your thoughts on the chapter again. Happy New Year, my friend!**

**Chapter XXXII: Bloody Secrets**

**Mick**

"Valerie!" I shouted as I leapt up and tackled her off of Jack, "listen to me, you're not yourself," I tell her as I fight to subdue her.

"LET ME GO, UNDEAD FILTH," she screamed as she fought to break free, "I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU DIRTY LOVER OF MORTALS!" she wailed as continued to fight.

Gustav watched with a cruel smile on his face, "Amazing how a person changes," he says as he reaches into his pocket and reveals a small phial, "beautiful isn't it fresh ectoplasm," he said as he opened it and sniffed it.

A strange feeling overcame me; I was slowly losing my control over my hunger. There was something about the ectoplasm that was affecting my senses.

"Mick are you okay?" Maddie asked as she came up to me. I know that look on her face; it was the same look I gave Coraline when she revealed her fangs to me on our wedding night. A look of pure unbridled horror.

Maddie, get out of here it's too dangerous," I tell her fighting with every ounce of my strength to remain in control of my hunger and losing rapidly.

"Mick, please tell me what's wrong, I have a degree in nursing," she says more sternly this time.

Before I could speak up Gustav chimed in, "I can't believe you actually pretend one of these insects," he says with contempt in his voice. Gustav has always hated humanity with a passion, believing them to be filth and scum not worth even losing sleep over.

Maddie looked at him in shock, "what do you mean?" she finally asked as she would look at him and then to me.

"Why hasn't Mick told you that he isn't like you and that he has been baptized into the same covenant that I was 500 years ago," he says smirking, "Tell them about how you were baptized into the cult of Kali that you like me are...," he said before I pounced on him.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT LIKE YOU MY FATHER DIDN'T IMPALE PEOPLE FOR THE FUN OF IT!" I snapped at him as I grabbed his neck, "I am ending your reign of terror the reign of the Dragon ends now," I told him as I went to get my gun but he broke free.

"You disgust me Mick, just as the boy does, you both hide behind your supposed humanity when you both realize you are destined for greater thing," he said as he drank the phial and smiled, "Now you shall join as them as the reaper's pets," he said as he went to attack me.

**Jazz**

"What happened to me?" I asked as I came to. I couldn't see as it was dark but I could tell I was in a dungeon of some kind.

I got out a flashlight and looked around, all over the wall there were sayings like 'Death to the Turks!' and 'Freedom for Wallachia!' scrawled on it. "This guy has some major problems," I said as I got up and looked around.

This place was giving me the creeps as I could see that there were bodies strewn over the floor. They were dressed in Turkish armor and some look like they were trying escape their arms desperately clinging to the wall while others were facing east in prayer realizing their death was imminent and decided to cleanse their souls before their audience with God.

"Those poor people," I said as I looked at their bodies but was startled when I heard something above me. It sounded like a voice but I wasn't sure. I went closer to where it was coming from but before I could ask, I tripped over something.

I tried to get up but before I could I felt something around my ankles, a strap ,and soon my wrists were also secured, this time to the wall.

I tried to break free but the shackles were too strong, "Blast!" I hissed as I tried again but succeeded in wearing myself out.

I sat there in the darkness thinking until I heard another sound, it sounded like water but I wasn't sure until the flashlight revealed a red glint, it was blood. "HELP! HELP!" I shouted but no one could hear me. I tried again to free myself but to no avail.

**Beth**

I raced as fast I could to where we had left, determined to help Mick. "Hang on Mick," I said as I picked up speed.

I was halfway there as I could see the high school coming up but just as I reached the building I felt like I had been shot. "What the…," I moan as I stagger to get up only to be blasted again but this time it is accompaained by a voice saying, "don't bother."

I look up and see a man with blue skin and black hair standing in front of me. He was dressed in a white suit with the a black shirt underneath it. He also wore a red and white cape with a Dracula style collar (could this guy be a vampire) and black gloves and boots.

"Who are you?" I ask him as I reach out to get my gun I carry with me.

"Names are so unimportant," he said with a smirk revealing what looked liked fangs, "but if you must know I am Vlad Plasmius," he said as bent down and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"Don't even think about," I tell him as I pull back and draw my gun.

Neither of us makes a move nor sound creating an oppressive darkness finally I say something, "what do you want?" I ask him coldly.

"Merely to stop you from helping you're friends Ms. Turner. I have an investment that I am waiting to pay off and I want to make sure you don't interfere," he replies.

My response shooting him in the leg but it want right through him like he wasn't even there, "That can't be," I whisper in shock.

"This coming from a woman who is in love with a vampire," he laughs as he raises his hand and blasts me with some sort of weird energy.

"How do you know about that," I ask him astounded how he knew about Mick's condition.

"I have billions of dollars, I can find out anything," he says as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah?" I ask him as I think up a plan and smile, "how about this," I say as I kick him and send him flying. Once he's gone I slowly get up and continue my search for Mick.

**Maddie**

Mick and Gustav seemed locked in mortal combat, the two acting like wild animals instead of humans. There was something about the fight and Gustav's words that made me uneasy. What did he mean that Mick wasn't 'like me?'

My mind soon drifted elsewhere as I saw this was the perfect opportunity to get Danny out of here. I slowly walked over to his cage but was ambushed by Valerie.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM," she growled as she stared into my eyes with a ravenous look, "I HAVEN'T HAD ANYTHING DECENT TO EAT YET," she said as she placed her hand on my neck and ripped the collar off. "AT LAST FRESH BLOOD!" she said as smiled but was stopped as Jack blasted her with an ecto-gun.

"No one drinks my wife's blood," he said as he blasted Valerie again causing to yelp like a dog in pain. "Maddie are you all right," he asked as he helped me up but before I could answer she attacked Jack.

"THEN I WILL DINE ON YOU," she said smiling as she ripped the collar off his jumpsuit but backed down when she heard Gustav call her name.

"I want them alive so I can show them something," he said as he threw Mick to the ground and stood up.

"LET DANNY AND HIS FRIENDS GO!" I shout aiming an ecto-gun at him.

"Of course," he says bowing, "but first allow me to introduce to your son's other half," he said as he took out a remote and smiled wickedly.


	33. Blood is Life and Death

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I am glad you love the fic and I thank you for your flattering assessment of my skills. Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Glad to have you back my friend, yes Danny's secret is on the line this time. Glad you like fic. Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Chapter XXXIII: Blood is Life and Death**

**Beth**

After I got rid of that Plasmius creep, I continued on to where I had seen the entrance to that chamber so I could save Mick.

"Bingo," I said as I looked down and finally saw the opening, "hang on Mick, I'm coming," I said as I started to open it hoping I'm not too late.

**Danny**

I watched in horror as Gustav pushed a button on the remote he held in his hand, "Madeline, allow me to introduce to Danny _Phantom_," he said with a grin.

A flood of electricity flowed through my body; it felt like my nerves were on fire. I wanted to scream but my collar prevent even the slightest sound from escaping all I could sit lay there and let me pain go through me.

I saw look on my face as she saw me, "Danny is this true," she said as she raced over to me but was stopped by Valerie.

"WHY DO YOU CARE FOR THIS FILTH," she hollered as she gripped her neck.

My heart broke at those words, that has been my parent's opinion of Danny Phantom from day one and I dread to think that's what they still thought.

"I care about him, because he's my son," mom said as she kicked Valerie away and raced over to me. "Oh Danny, what did this monster do you," she asked stroking my face lovingly.

Before I could even think of how to tell her, Gustav attacked her, "No touching the merchandise," he said holding with his arm around her neck.

**Mick**

"Let her go Gustav," I ordered the older vampire as he Maddie hostage.

"Why should I, Mick," he said smiling as he glanced at her neck, "I can sense the blood in your veins," he tells her as Maddie shudders in his grasp.

"What are you going to me?" she asks terrified of the demon.

"Make you like me, together we will rule the world, and destroy these insects," he replies as he prepares to bite her but she manages to free herself and kick him to the ground.

"Sorry but I'm already married," she said pointing an ecto-gun and blasted him.

"It ends here," I said as went up to him determined to kill him.

"Oh really," he said as he got up and pinned me to the ground, "You are right it does end here, for you," he said as rolled his sleeve and smiled.

"What are you doing," I ask him alarmed as try to get free but he is too strong even for me.

"Baptizing you, initiating you into the brotherhood of darkness. Just as you gave Madeline your blood to save her so now I save you from this charade. Once you taste the ectoplasm I ingested from the halfas you will be like me," he said as he traced a line on his wrist with his nail and smiled. "Mick St. John, I christen you into the court of Kali, queen of the undead," he said before I kicked him off me.

"Sorry but not this time," he said as I went to wipe the blood off my face but the ectoplasm was compelling me to otherwise. I stood there for a second before coming to, "No I am stronger than you Gustav," I told him snapping out of it.

"You fool, I am the strongest of my kind," he said as he went to attack but I dodged him and he landed on his head emptying his pockets. It was then I saw a case that he had hidden, something told it was what I needed to cure Valerie.

"NO!" he shouted as he tried stop me but I was faster, "SHE IS MINE!" he roared as he got up and attacked me, "She is my slave dedicated to me and my goals," he said I threw him across the room hitting a lever in the process.

I grabbed the box and opened it revealing liquid silver and a syringe, "hang in there Valerie," I said as I loaded the syringe and snuck up on her.

She was attacking Jack, "FILTHY MORTAL, I WILL DESTORY YOU," she screamed at him before I managed to pull her off Jack. "LET ME GO, UNDEAD GARBAGE," she hollered as I restrained her.

"This for your own good," I tell her as I hold her with one hand and ready the syringe with the other.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING," she screamed as I injected the silver into the back of her neck, "AHHH NOO! THE BURNING MAKE IT STOP!" she cried out as she fell to the ground and started convulsing. She was gasping for air like fish and trying to get up. "MASTER HELP ME!" she shrieked as she became unconscious.

Slowly, her animalistic features faded and she became human once more cured of her Lycanthropy.

**Sam**

I sat in horror as the ceiling, which had begun to descend as soon as I was chained to the wall, came closer to me. I could see that there were now spikes on it and knew that I was going to be a goner.

Resigning myself to my fate, I closed my eyes and murmured an old prayer in Hebrew. I soon felt tears stream down my face as it became more difficult to say the words. I could feel the spike scrape the top of my head and then it stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling retreat, I was saved, but my elation turned to fear as the wall and floor began to turn around.


	34. Immortality's Curse

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I am the master of cliffhangers, I'm glad you love the fic. ****Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**ArellaPhantom: I'm glad you love the fic, Happy Holidays my friend.**

**December's Morose: Until I learn an alien language human English will have to suffice as my medium, Glad you love the fic. ****Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes it does get better I've been waiting to write the fight between Mick and Gustav forever. Glad you love the fic. ****Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Chapter XXXIV: Immortality's Curse**

**Beth**

I started walking down the corridor looking for Mick, when I had gotten lost.

"Great, now where do I go," I say as I look around, I don't want to continue walking lest I activate one of his traps.

However, while I was thinking I swore I heard what sounded like a dog barking in the distance, I followed the sound hoping it might lead in the right direction.

I don't know how long I walked when I found a small green dog sniffing at the floor. He seemed no more than a puppy and seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you doing here, little guy," I said as I knelt down to pet it, a choice I soon wish I hadn't made.

The dog looked at me and started to growl; it then grew into a terrifying guard dog and looked at me fiercely.

"Easy there, I won't hurt you, I'm just looking for a friend," I tell him as I reach out to pet him.

He begins to shrink again and as I touch his collar he starts running away dragging me away in the process.

**Valerie**

"Ow, my head," I said as I came to, I don't remember much after that wolf bit me. Everything seems like a dream.

I slowly got up and looked around; I was in some kind chamber. I could see Mr. St. John, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton fighting some weird looking guy. He looked like a combination of Count Dracula and that vampire in that old silent film that was made in Germany in the 1920s.

The battle was intense, Mick didn't even seem human, he was more like an animal pouncing on his prey. However, Mick seemed to have trouble tackling his foe, who seemed almost wild and barely human.

"Time for the Red Huntress to get on the game," I said as I changed into my battle suit and got my ecto-pistol and aimed at the creep. "Hey creepy, let see how you like my ecto-gun," I said as I as shot him in the chest.

"VALERIE! NO!" Mick shouted but before I could reply I felt something grab me.

I darted my eyes around and saw that creepy guy holding my by neck, "Such a beautiful creature, a pity you had reverted back to one of _them_," he said with sneer as he removed my help and rolled the collar of my shirt down.

I shuddered as I felt his hand on my neck, it felt like corpse's than a living person's. "Let me go you creep," I said as I try to break free of him but he was too strong.

"I can change that, make you like I am. A creature of the night and the daughter of Kali, free to embrace the night and no longer the Reaper's slave," he said as he stared at my neck. "I am the fountain of immortality whosoever drinks of my waters will live forever," he whispered into my ear.

Suddenly my eyes drooping, I could feel something on my neck like a needle. However I was soon awakened as I felt the creep let me go.

"AHH!" He screamed as he hid his face, I could see through his fingers that it had been burnt as if he had acid splashed on it.

"Valerie, Run," Mick shouted and I wasted no time in following his orders. I hid behind a corner where I could a formulate a plan.

**Mick**

"Bad move, Mick," Gustav said as he got up. His face was burned from where the sliver had splashed on him.

"I won't let you ruin anymore lives," I tell him as I grab him by the neck and pin him to the ground.

"You can't stop me, I hold the winning cards," he said as he broke free and revealed that he had Sam and Jazz as hostage.

They both chained to the wall and Jazz seemed covered in blood. They were both scared out of their minds.

"What did you do to them?" I shout as I go to attack but he pushes me to the ground.

"Nothing, yet," he says hungrily as he stares at Sam and Jazz. He walks over to them and kneels down, "Ah, the blood of the young, there is nothing sweeter," he said placing his finger on Sam's neck ready to cut a vein to get blood.

"LET THEM GO!" I yell as I race over and pin him to ground, "They're innocent, leave them out of this," I told him bearing my fangs at him.

"INNOCENT, NO ONE IS EVER INNOCENT!" he sneers, "perhaps you need to be taught that," he says as he kicks me in the gut and walks over to them.

**Jazz**

"Jasmine, are you ready to succumb to the darkness," the monster said as he cut the sleeve of my shirt. I trembled as I felt his sharp nail touch my skin. I turned my eyes away from him and muttered the 23rd Psalm to myself.

I could feel his hand move my hair back, "You can't be heard, you've crossed the threshold into the Inferno. Your fear dissolves into desire and you long to be part of the darkness," he whispers as he cuts my arm.

"…And though I walk in the Valley of Death, I shall fear no evil…, I prayed as I felt his nail jab into my skin. Tears flowed down my cheeks as felt the blood trickle down.

"Look, fresh blood, you must be hungry," he said tauntingly as he cupped his hand and gathered the blood. "Ah, so delicious," I said as he slurped the blood down like a dog laps up water.

Mick just stared at him, I could tell by his eyes that war was brewing in his soul, God and Satan were fighting for control and Mick was determined to not let Satan win.

"I'm not like you Gustav, let them go," he ordered as he pinned the older man to the ground.

I soon began to grow drowsy, "Sam…," I say looking over to where Sam is chained.

"Yeah, Jazz," she says looking over to me.

"If I don't make it out alive, promise me you'll take care of Danny for me," I tell her weakly as my eyes close and I fall into darkness.


	35. Horrible Revalations

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: please don't ****cry,**** see here's a new chapter. Filled with awesome stuff, glad you like the fic. Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll just have to read to find the answer, glad you like the fic. Happy Holidays, my friend. **

**Chapter XXXV: Horrible Revelations**

**Beth**

"Whoa, there, heel," I said as the small green dog continued to drag through me the maze avoiding traps better than Mick could and when it would come against a trap it would make us invisible (A feeling I never want to experience again) until it stopped and begin sniffing again, we must be getting closer to Mick.

**Danny**

I watched the fight from my cage, even though my parents and their friend were formidable, Gustav was stronger.

"You'll pay for harming my son," dad said as he aimed his ecto-gun at the monster and fired at him. "Now what do you have to say?" he said standing over Gustav's still body.

His expression soon changed to horror as Gustav opened his eyes and laughed, "Foolish human," the monster said as he stood up and grabbed dad's throat, "I have killed your kind of over five hundred years," he taunted as he threw him across the room knocking him into mom.

"You leave them out this," the other (who I think Val called 'Mr. St. John,') said as he ran up but Gustav punched him out of the way.

I know I had to do something, I grabbed my chain and started pulling it hoping to break it but it was too strong and was soon force to let go as I felt a painful shock.

"You're not going anywhere, ghost boy," I heard Gustav's voice said through the sound of the electricity. I could feel myself constantly switch between Phantom and Fenton; the pain caused by it was like being struck by lightning while dropping a hair dryer in the bathtub. I tried to stand up but the pain was too much.

"Got to stay awake," I moan to myself before my arms give out and I collapse in my cage and overwhelmed by total blackness.

**Mick**

"DANNY!" Maddie cried out as she raced over to the cage only to be stopped by Gustav who held her in the air by her neck. "Let me go," she screamed as she fought to free herself from his vice grip.

"You won't save your children, Madeline. Daniel will be sold off as a slave and as for your daughter she will die unless she gives herself to me," he says smiling.

"Why do you want her, Gustav, you hate humans. You've said they don't deserve to be turned," I tell him as I sneak up behind him and free Maddie. "I will see you destroyed Gustav," I tell him as I grab him by the neck and slam him against the wall.

"You can't win," he snarls as he frees himself and punches me in the face, "I am the son of Dracula himself," he boasts as he dodges another one of my attacks.

"I won't let you kill any more innocent, you shall face divine justice," I tell him as I grab his wrist and throw him against the wall.

"Where was divine justice when my uncle and grandfather were murdered by the Boyars? Where was justice when my father and his other brother were sold to the Turks as tribute? There is no divine justice, that is why I kill so the unjust receive their punishment," he said as he gets up and tries to kick me but I evade him.

This was getting out of hand and I had to end it but how?

**Valerie**

From my corner I see the battle between Mick and Gustav unfold in front of me, if it didn't end soon, this could be ugly. However, I soon saw an opportunity to end it.

Mick slammed Gustav against the wall, "This ends Gustav," the detective exclaimed as he dodged the demon's fist.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" the older man exclaims as Mick pins him against the wall. "I am stronger than you," he screams as he slashes Mick's face.

"GAH," Mick screams for a second as he clasps his face in his hand, then slowly removes it. Surprisingly the wounds are almost healed as the gnashes close up.

Gustav stares at Mick; I see my chance to strike.

"This is for hurting Danny," I shout as I leap out and blast him to bits.

"INSOLENT GIRL!" He yells as he grabs my throat, "is this how you treat your master," he asks as he tightens his grip, "just for that you shall die," he says strengthening his grip.

Before I black out I see Mick sneak up on him, "You lose," I tell him as the detective ambushes him and swings a knife across the fiends throat.

"WHAT! NO!" he screams as the blade cuts through his neck severing his head.

I watch in horror as Gustav slowly de ages until he is a newborn. Then slowly his body decays into bone and finally ashes.

Mick kneels down and starts praying in Latin.

"What are you doing Mr. St. John," I ask him curiously.

"I don't know if my prayers will be heard, but I am praying that God will forgive Gustav his crimes and finally accept him into Heaven," he says after making the sign of the cross; place the ashes in phial filled with some liquid metal and set it on fire.

Once that was done he goes over to Jazz and examines her, "She's slipping," he says as he rolls up his sleeve and cuts his arm.

What I see then sickens me; he places his arm so his blood trickled into her mouth. I was so appalled by the sight that I run out of the room sick to my stomach.


	36. Dawn of a New Day

**Author's Notes: Finally, we come to the end of another fic. I'm glad you all enjoyed it and hope to see you in the future for my other stories. I would like to thank Mystery Writer5775, Kisho16, ****Velvet Star, Majestic Moon, Shining Zephyr, December's Morose, Tippi, ArellaPhantom, and Smallvillegirl2 for reviewing this fic.**

**Smallvillefgirl2: Thank you, I'm glad you think highly of my skills and enjoyed the story. Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Good always triumphs over evil and I said as I was full of surprise. Glad you liked the fic. Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Chapter XXXVI: Dawn of a New Day**

**Mick**

I don't blame Valerie for walking out after what she saw, few people can take the sight of blood let alone a vampire feeding blood to a human. I would need to explain to her what I was, but how would she react to it.

I walk over to Jack and Maddie who are starting to come to. Luckily their wounds are not serious.

"Mick, what happened, where's Valerie and what happened to Gustav," Maddie asks confused as she looks around.

"Valerie needed some air and as for Gustav, he's dead and won't be coming back," I tell them as I walk over to Jazz and Sam and free them from the shackles. "I need you take Jazz, Danny, and Sam to the hospital to be treated," I order them as I cover my hands in my shirt and pull the door of the cage.

I knelt down and examined Danny; he was very weak but otherwise alive. "Hang in there Danny," I tell the unconscious boy as I rip his chain from the wall and take him outside to the others.

"What about you, Mick," Jack asks confused as why I am not going with them.

"I have some loose ends to deal with, I'll be there shortly," I tell them as pick up the kids and leave for the surface.

"Now for Valerie," I say as I leave after they take the kids away and search for Valerie.

While I am walking down the halls I hear something, "A dog?" I asked confused as I see a large green dog racing through the hall with Beth towing behind.

"Whoa," she says as the dog stops and shrinks to a normal size and wags its tail. "Oh hey, Mick," she says brushing off her shirt and smiles.

"What are you doing here; I thought I told you to take Tucker and Danni to the hospital?" I ask her upset to find her here.

"I did, but I decided to come back to help you. Where are the others?" she asks seeing that I am alone.

"Jack and Maddie took Danny, Sam, and Jazz to the hospital and Valerie ran off," I tell her.

"She found out didn't she," she says glaring at me and I nod in affirmation, "Do you think she could have gone far?" she asks as she looks around the area.

"No," I say pausing as I hear her breathing nearby, "in fact we're close to her," I say walking towards her direction.

A few minutes later, I find her sitting in corner, "Valerie," I say placing a hand on her shoulder, "we need to have a talk," I tell her seriously.

"What's there to talk about, I saw you feed your blood to Jazz. How could do something like that to her, she trusted you. You're no better than Gustav," she snaps as she pushes my hand away.

"I did that to save Jazz, you see…there's no easy way to explain this…I'm a vampire," I tell her holding my breath.

"That can't be, vampires aren't real, they're only stories," she says, like everyone else she's believed what science has told her about us, that we're made up.

"Valerie, you saw how my abilities were heightened and you saw the effect silver has on me," I tell her pointing out that no human can do those things.

"That's because you were in track and field and you said you were allergic to it," she counters, I knew there is only one way to convince her

"Beth do you have a compact," I ask her as she takes it out and gives to me and I hand it to Valerie who looks at me confused.

"What is this going to prove," she asks me.

"Open it and look it mirror then tell me what you see," I tell her smiling.

She does as told and gasps, "I can't see you, how that can be," she asks confused then stares at me frightened.

"Relax, Valerie, Mick doesn't kill people. He actually helps them," Beth says trying to calm her down.

"How?" she asks trying to figure this mystery out.

"I use my powers to help solve cases like how I used them to find Danny and destroy Gustav," I explain to her as I watch her calm down somewhat.

She looks at me, "I'm sorry for how I reacted Mr. St. John, I hope you can forgive me," she says not daring to look me in the eyes.

"It's water under bridge, come on, let's go see how Danny is doing," I say helping her up.

"How are we going to get out?" she asks confused as she looks at the labyrinth in front of us.

"Leave that to me, all right boy, lead the way home," Beth says to the canine who just stares at Valerie frightened.

"Your dog isn't very obedient," I tell her sardonically.

"He's scared, I think he's afraid of Valerie," she says as Valerie nods and explains to us how she once mistreated the dog.

"I guess I should have listened to Danny, when he said that it wasn't his fault," she said guilt ridden.

"You can make up after we get out here, luckily I can do that easily," I say as I lead them to the exit once and for all.

**Danny**

"Wha…," I moan before I start up in surprise, "Hey, I can talk again," I say hoarse as I slowly open my eyes and see my family and friends standing by my bed.

"Of course you can talk, the damage to the vocal chords wasn't permnant," I hear Danni tell me in a raspy voice. She is in a wheelchair and her throat is bandaged up. I also see Tucker and Sam, both alive and well along with my parents and Valerie…oh no…they saw me change.

"Look guys I can explain," I tell them nervously.

"No need, I can understood why you hid your secret from us, son. I wish though you would have told us, we would never have said or done those things if we knew you were the Ghost Boy," mom says lovingly as she strokes my hair and kisses me.

"Thanks mom," I tell her as I turn to Valerie, "Look Val, I'm sorry for," I began to tell her before she cuts me off.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing; I should have listened to you. I was too pigheaded to believe you…," she says as tears pour out of her eyes, "I can't believe I wanted you dead, you must hate me," she says drying her eyes.

"We all make mistakes Valerie, the true test is do you learn from them and change your ways before it's too late," a voice says as a tall man with black hair and blue eyes enters the room with a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Danny, I would like you to meet Mick St. John and Beth Turner. Mick is a detective who Sam hired to help find you and Beth is a reporter for the LA Underground Blog," dad says happily.

"Actually, I work for an offshoot company called Buzzwire," the woman, Beth, admits to him.

I look at them nervously, what if they expose my secret to the rest of the world, but my fears a quelled as Mick says with a smile, "I know all about secrets and I promise you yours will be safe in our hands."

"Thank you," I say as the doctor comes in.

"All right, Mr. Fenton needs to rest, that goes for you too Mr. Foley, Danielle, and Ms. Manson," he tells everyone.

"How is Jazz doing," dad asks before he leaves.

"Just fine, she's asleep now, which is what the others should do now," he says as he watches everyone leave.

"Bye, sweetie I love you," mom says as she kisses me and leaves the room after which I promptly close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Beth**

"Mick, where are you going?" I ask Mick as we leave the hospital and see him go in the opposite direction.

"I'm going back to Gustav's, I want to turn his hard drive to the police so they can catch his clients," he says as he goes back to fulfill his mission, while I record my story in a portable tape recorder I carry with me at all time.

"This will be the story of the century," I say when I complete the recording and get tickets back to LA.

**Vlad**

"Oh Fudge Buckets, those goody two shoes saved Daniel, no matter he will be mine soon enough," I say as I hear someone knock on the door. "Yes, whose there," I ask politely.

"Mr. Masters, it's the police open up," they shout as they prepare to enter.

"Oh Peanut Brittle," I say as take out my hard drive and destroy it with an ecto-blast destroying all evidence that Vlad Masters was involved with the auction and vanish "Another time, gentlemen," I say before I leave the office without a trace.

**Mick**

After I had deposited the hard drive at the police, I went to the airport and headed home.

The next day, when I reach my apartment, I hear Josef ask, "So Mick how was it," like a child.

"How was what?" I ask him as I wearily plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Ghost City, of course, tell me about the ghosts," he says smiling like a gossip monger outside the Oscars.

I sigh, "I really didn't see any ghosts, Amity Park is a very normal town," I lie to him, knowing that I can't tell him about Danny and his 'unique qualities.'

"That's not what your friend says," Josef replies as he shows me Beth's video report. She mentions a few ghosts one named Technus, another named the Box Ghost, a third one named Clockwork, a fourth named Vlad Plasmius, and the dog we seen in Gustav's lair. However she keeps her word and doesn't mention Danny's condition.

"Wow, I've lived for 395 years and never once seen a ghost and here your friend spends a day in Amity and not only does she ghosts, she sees HIM," he says envious of Beth.

"Him?" I asked confused by his words as I watch him take a book from his book.

"Him, Clockwork, the master of time; no one has seen him in a millennium and she manages to talk to him. This is so unfair," he says showing me a page in the book that has a picture of a ghost dressed in a purple tunic with a clock on it and a dark purple cape. His was face was blue save for a black scar that ran down the right side of his face and his eyes that were red. "I tell you Mick, sometimes I think the little old ladies down in Hades have a grudge against me," he sighs defeated.

"You never know what the next three centuries will bring," I tell him with a laugh as I pour myself a glass of blood and offer him one.

"No, thank you, I can't stand that 'vegan' blood you drink," he says making a face as he gets up, "I have to go anyway, oh by the way, you have a new case, it's on the answering machine," he says as he leaves and listen to my messages.

**Valerie**

It's amazing how much your world can change, a few days ago I thought Danny Phantom was evil and vampires a myth, but now I am proven wrong.

How did I feel about Danny when I found out, I can't really say. Part of me was hurt that he would lie to me and wanted to kill him on the spot. I looked into his eyes and saw then the truth that he wasn't evil and had a reason for the secrecy. After that I felt guilty, I had tried to kill a friend and someone I used to date, how could be so heartless, but that faded into happiness, happiness that he forgives and can make amends.

I already have plans; I will ask if Danny will accept me as a member of his Ghost Hunting team and the Red Huntress as an ally. I hope he says yes, I want to show him that new Valerie Gray is Danny Phantom friendly and our feud that has festered long enough is now over.

Right now, I am just grateful that this whole experience is over and trying to get past the fact that vampires are real (and like ghosts not all are evil). Man, I need a vacation in the worst way.

**Beth**

"This is your greatest story yet, Beth. I don't know how you do it," my boss said amazed at the Fenton case. "I think we need to have branch open up in Amity Park, we could call Ghost Wire," she says thinking up more money making ideas.

"Thank you ma'am," I say as I prepare for my next story, nothing as exciting as the Fenton case, just your usual mass murderer loose in LA type story. It's not thrilling but it pays the bills.

**Danny**

Months have passed since I've been kidnapped and my world has changed again. Now that my parents know my secret, they help out with the Ghost Hunting and Valerie, once my enemy, is now my ally and helps me hunt ghosts as well.

In other matters, Sam and I are officially girlfriend and boyfriend. We couldn't happier and her parents finally are okay with me dating Sam.

Danni, now lives with us, and my parents now know the truth about her. They've accepted her not as my clone or even my cousin but as a little sister. Danni loves being part of a family now even though she gives us all a run for our money.

Yes, things are finally looking up for me and life for once is treating me good.

**The End.**


End file.
